Left Behind
by Leafee LeBeau
Summary: Bobby adandon Rogue and Remy saved her. Later How is the Hellfire Club involve? Are they involves? Mainly Romy with some Kiotr, Warren&Betsy and others. FINI!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-Men as can you see. If I did Remy will be in the 1st X-Men movie! Rogue will have a relationship with him instead of Bobby!! Okay, I'm loosing it. On with the story =) Here's the summary again if anyone forgotten. Bobby took Rogue someplace and abandon her there. She meets up with some big guys. With dirty minds. Then Remy to the rescue!! Yay! Warning: Love Triangle between Remy, Rogue, and Bobby. I got this idea after thrashing about Bobby being with Rogue instead of Remy on my Romy Evolution Forum (Link on my Profile)  
  
**Left Behind**  
  
Prologue  
  
"'' ' ' ' ' ''"  
  
"Rogue, let's go somewhere" Rogue look to Bobby. No one else was in the room  
  
"Where can we go at this hour?" Rogue informed "It's past ten and curfew is ten thirty."  
  
"You need to lighten up and have some fun" coldly Bobby replied.  
  
"Fine, Let me ask Logan" Rogue got off the couch but he pull her arm. She glare at him. Wha's wit' him tahnight?  
  
"No, There's this place I want to take you. It's beautiful. If you tell Logan, he'll come and ruin it" He coolly said.  
  
"Fine, Let me grab mah coat" Rogue went to the closet and grabbed out a green coat.  
  
While Rogue's back was turn, Bobby's eyes glowed yellow. They took his bike and he drove.  
  
A beautiful place eh? Rogue thought bitterly as she look around the dump "Wha' are we doing here Bobby?"  
  
"Come with" He grab her hand and went further into the dump. Look more like they were walking into a trap of some sort. "Close you eyes" He said after they reached he center of the dump.  
  
Rogue sighted and complied. "No peaking neither" He said then transform into a blue skinned woman with red hair. Then she change again into a raven and flew away.  
  
It's been five minutes and Bobby haven't told her to open her eyes. "Bobby?" She called out. When she didn't hear him response, she opened her eyes to see a couple of men surrounding her.  
  
"Hello little lady, are you lost?" Asked a man with brown hair, blue eyes, and dark skinned.  
  
Rogue tried to stay calm "Yes, can yah help me out?"  
  
A man with blond hair and green eyes smirked and playfully reply "We can do something better."  
  
Rogue eyes widen as a man from behind ran his fingers down her backbone. She shudder "Don' touch me!"  
  
They all laughed. Another one from behind push her to the ground "Or what?"  
  
Rogue was scare for herself and the perverted men. She doesn't want their perverted mind in there head. What happen if one of them touch her and got absorbed? What will the other do? Will they kill her because she's a mutant?  
  
One of them touched her face with his bare hand and fell to the ground. "Mutie!" The one with brown hair shout "Kill her!"  
  
Rogue closed her eyes as the men tried to kill her. But then she heard an explosion. She opened her eyes to see two men from afar. The one that caught her attention has demon red on black eyes. The other was a black man. She didn't know if she should be afraid or relief. _What if they want to kill her_?  
  
**"'' ' ' ' ' ''"**  
  
**A/N:** For those who don't know... Mystique was disguise as Bobby. The two men are Remy (Gambit) and Bishop. Why I put Bishop in this story? Cuz I just love him and I wanna see him in the movie! Hehe. I'll try updating every week. Please review and tell me what you think. 


	2. Getting Acquainted

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. I love you all... lol. Review time:  
  
**enchantedlight:** Thanks, and Bishop is black.... I didn't know it either. But he so rock!  
**kittymm()** Thank you, hope you like this chap.  
**ishandahalf:** I'm huzzahing! I'm huzzahing! lol. Yes... Stupid Bobby! Down with Iceboy! More of Romy!  
**roguefan1309:** Yep a Romy story in the movie section! Yay!! I hate Rogue with Bobby too. We all know Rogue and Remy belong together!! Yay Romy!  
**Meg():** Yeppier another Romy story in the movie sect.!! I do agree, we need more Romy fanfict for the movie. Wait till the 3rd movie comes out, hopefully Remy will be in it. There will be more Romy fict then any other romance stories in the X-movie-verse!! Bishop rock!  
**Tjolly:** Coolness. Nice word. lol. Thanks  
**IWorshipInuSesshyMalfoyLebeau:** Merci   
  
**Left Behind**  
  
Chapter 1: Getting Acquainted.  
  
"'' ' ' ' ' ''"  
  
"Leave de _fille_ alone" The man with red eyes growled. He was wearing a light brown trench coat and all black underneath. His hair was nicely spread out (**A/N:** Like the comic, I just adore it!). The man next to her seem to be just sitting there. Watching the demon eyes man with humor.  
  
"Or what demon? You'll sent us to hell?" The blond hair man asked.  
  
The man with red eyes just smirked and drew out a card "Even better." The cards begin to glow. Most of the men ran. Leaving the blond and brown haired behind. The stupid ones. "Remy gon' give yo' on de count of _trois_ f'r yo' t'run or yo' be blown up int'pieced."  
  
The two look red eyes demon, half believing him, the other half didn't give a damn. "A card, I'm so _afraid_" The man with brown hair said sarcastically.  
  
"_Un_" He count, the men didn't move a muscle.  
  
"_Duex_" The man with brown hair took a step back.  
  
"_Trois_" They were still as stone.  
  
The red eyes man smirk widen and threw the card at them, carefully avoiding the girl who was a few feet away from the perverted men. The card blew up instantly. Knocking out the two men "Dey never learn d'dey?"  
  
The man next to him shoot his head "Is the girl okay?"  
  
"Dunno, let's go check" They walk to where the girl was, she was now standing and shivering. The night was cold. Even with her coat on. "Yo' kay _fille_?"  
  
Rogue look at him. His red eyes are so charming and warming. She nodded her head and look at the other man who smiled sweetly. "My name is Lucas Bishop, and this is my friend..." Bishop look to his left but his friend was gone.  
  
"Remy LeBeau, nice t'meet yo'," Remy was in front of Rogue "may Remy ask what a _belle femme_ like yo' doing out here in dis hour?" Remy asked, taking her gloved hand and kiss it. Bishop rolled his eyes. Does he always do that to every women he meet?  
  
"Mah friend, who believes he's mah boyfriend took me out here and left me standing" Rogue answered "Wha' are yah guys going out here anyway?"  
  
"We were just in New York, looking f'r a place t'stay" Remy look to Bishop  
  
"We can't fine any, since we're mutants" Bishop said.  
  
"Dey usually suspect me de mutant one because of mon demonic eyes _homme_" Remy said "Why don't yo' leave me so yo' life would be a lot better?"  
  
Bishop smiled "Like I told you Gambit, us mutant gotta stick together."  
  
"Yah have nice eyes" Rogue interrupted.  
  
Remy smiled. Someone who doesn't mind his eyes "Yo' dink so _petite_?"  
  
Rogue smiled and nodded "Yah guys can come wit me ta Xavier's Institute, where mutants of all kind are welcomed ta stay fer free."  
  
"Really?" Bishop asked "There's a place like _that_?"  
  
Rogue nodded "Yah welcome tah stay if yah like."  
  
"Tell Remy 'bout dis place" Remy rubbed his chin.  
  
"It's a school fer mutants. Where we can learn tah control or train our powah an' put it tah good use" Rogue replied "Ah'm sure the Professah would welcome yah both."  
  
"Dere a price ain't dere?" Remy was curious. Being a thief, he was for sure no one would want him. The place where this girl stayed sound like a place with no wines, drugs, or thieving. He felt Bishop and the girl's eyes on him "Wha' yo' name anyway?"  
  
"Mah name is Rogue" She answered "No there's no price, being a mutant yah welcomed. As long as yah believe in peace between mutants and humans."  
  
Bishop smiled "Sound like a nice place. What do you say Remy?"  
  
"I guess we can stay a while" Remy said "So where is dis place located _petite_?"  
  
Remy and Bishop took Rogue to where their bikes were located "Yo' can hop on wit' moi, _chere_."  
  
Remy handed her an extra helmet and took off. Ahead of Bishop. Speeding under the stars. _Why did Ah agree tah go wit' these guys? Rogue asked herself, What if they try ta rape me? Tha's a stupid question._  
  
They reached the mansion. Rogue entered the entrance code. Then return to the Remy's bike. Remy drove in, follow by Bishop.  
  
Remy parked in front of the mansion. Smiling at the place with his charming smile "Nice place _chere_."  
  
Her mind wonder off. She was thinking about Bobby. He done this more then once. When he told her that she wasn't wanted at the Institute, (1st movie) when he told Logan that they were dating without consulting with her first (2nd movie). And now this.  
  
"_Chere?_" Remy looks worry "Yo' 'kay?"  
  
Rogue shook her head to get rid of her thoughts "Ah'm fine, let's go inside."  
  
" ' ' ' '"  
  
Logan was being impatience _"Where the hell could Stripes be in this hour?"  
_  
"Calm down Logan, I'm sure Rogue is okay" Ororo tried to calm him.  
  
Bobby entered the room, wondering what was going on here. "What's wrong?"  
  
_"Stripes missing!"_ He growled.  
  
"What? When?" Bobby was worried as well. Not as out of control like Logan. He's just worried.  
  
"What if Magneto took her again?" He growl. Now beyond worry.  
  
"Stay calm, anger isn't going to solve anything" Ororo snapped. But it didn't work. If Xavier was here, he'll be able to locate her. But he and Scott are trying to recruit two new mutants in one night. Warren Worthington and Elisabeth _'Betsy'_ Braddock.  
  
_"I'm going out to look for Stripes now!"_ Logan didn't wait for an answer and charge for the door, almost slamming into Rogue. He look at her then the two men behind her. "Rogue, where have you been!" He asked after he look back at her. Which sound more like a growl.  
  
Rogue glare at Bobby, who gave her a confusing look "Ah got ditched and these guys saved me from anti-mutants." Rogue turn around to face Remy and Bishop "Did Ah say Thank ya yet?"  
  
Both shook their head "Glad t'help _chere_."  
  
Logan eyed the red on black eyes man who look to be in his early twenty. He didn't like the guy already and it's not even a minute yet. "What were you doing out so late Stripes?" Logan growled.  
  
Again Rogue glare at Bobby, this time Logan follow her glare. Wanting an answer, instead he got "What are you talking about Rogue? I was with Piotr all night."  
  
"But... yah took me tah this dump an' _ditch_ me there!" Rogue shout.  
  
"Rogue, you can ask Peter, I would never do anything like that to you" Bobby sound like he was telling the truth. But she still didn't believe him. She walk pass them and head for the stair. Leaving the three with the two strangers.  
  
Logan followed Rogue. Bobby left. Ororo smiled at the new guests "Welcome, thank you for helping Rogue out."  
  
"No problem" Bishop replied with a friendly smiled.  
  
"I'm guessing you two are looking for a place?" Ororo asked and both men nodded. She smiled "Do you boys mind sharing room with the other?"  
  
"Non, Mademoiselle" Remy grinned.  
  
She gave him a warm smile "Please call me Ororo."  
  
Ororo took them to Bobby's room, whom he share with blue elf, and tall man. _Wait a blue elf?,_ smiling to himself, _look like Remy will be fittin' in here jus' fine._  
  
" ' ' ' '"  
  
Logan was in Rogue's room. Which she shared with Kitty, Jubilee, and other girls her age. They were all asleep. Logan sat with Rogue on her bed. They talked quietly, trying not to wake the others. "Stripes, are you sure Iceman did this?"  
  
"Ah don't know Logan. He took me there and left me. Then all these perverted guys showed up, but Remy and Bishop save me" Rogue was about to cry.  
  
"Don't worry Stripes, I'll see what's up the next thing tomorrow morning" Logan said.  
  
"Thanks Logan" Rogue smiled and gave him a hug.  
  
It was silence for a couple of minutes then Logan speak "Do you like the kid?"  
  
Rogue briefly shook her head "Ah prefer him as a _friend_. But he doesn't take it tha' way thought."  
  
"I see, do you want me to do somethin' about that?" Logan asked.  
  
Rogue shook her head again "No, Ah'll take care of it."  
  
"Okay kid," Logan got off the bed, ready to leave "Night Stripes."  
  
"Night Logan, thanks for talking tah me" Logan turn around and smiled then went straight for the kitchen.  
  
" ' ' ' '"  
  
Bobby look at his two new roommates. Mainly glaring at Remy. He didn't like him. Something is telling him that his new roommate want to steal his _girlfriend.  
_  
The blue elf was reading a bible. The tall man was sketching in his sketchbook. They look away from their book to face their new roommates.  
  
Kurt teleported in front of them and smiled warmly "Hello, I'm Nightcrawler. But _mein Freunds_ call me Kurt, Kurt Wagner."  
  
"_Bonjour_, I'm Gambit, an' yo' can call moi Remy, Remy LeBeau" Remy shook Kurt's hand.  
  
"I'm Lucas Bishop, I prefer to be call Bishop" The tall man smile and shook his hand.  
  
"I'm Colossus, real name is Piotr Raspuetin. And friends call me Peter" He shook Remy's hand while Kurt shook Bishop's. Bobby was being rude and didn't bother to introduce himself as he get ready for bed. He didn't trust his new roommates. Especially Gambit.  
  
"Remy b' gon' t'de kitchen, can someone show 'im de direction?" Remy asked. Piotr gave him the direction and Remy left in an instant.  
  
Bobby was going to comment about Remy, but Bishop was there. He and Remy were friends, Bobby could tell. Bishop look like a man who can crack his ice. So he decide to drop it.  
  
" ' ' ' '"  
  
Remy entered the kitchen and spotted a Wolverine like man sitting on one of the counter. Drinking... soda. _"Bonjour mon ami."_  
  
Logan didn't turn around. He knew who it was even before the guy stepped into the room. He could smell it. "You better not touch a hair on her back."  
  
"Remy didn' why yo' say so?" Remy looked insulted. Sure he would do this to other girls. But this one was in need of help. So he helped.  
  
"Because you seem like the type that would" Logan pointed out. Remy gave a _'know yo' know'_ look and Logan snorted. "I can smell it on you _bub_" Even without turning back. He can tell.  
  
"So, does dis place have any wine?" Remy asked as he took a seat next to Logan.  
  
"What make you think there are?" He pointed out "This is a school."  
  
"Yo' got a point" Remy sat there. Thinking... "Wha' dis relationship between yo' an' Rogue. Are yo' her _pere_?"  
  
"Yer can say that. We found each other and I promise ta protect her" Logan look at the young man "Why am I telling yer all this anyway?"  
  
Remy shrug "Wha' is de _fille_ power if yo' don' mind moi askin'."  
  
"Her power doesn't allow her to physically touch anyone. She'll absorb their power, memories, and life force if she comes into skin contact with 'em." Logan glare at him "So yer better not touch her unless yer have a death wish."  
  
Remy raised an eyebrow. _A belle fille like her, not being able t' touch? Remy's gon' fix dat. Wait who was dat garcon?_ "Who was dat garcon?"  
  
Logan took a sip of his drink "English please."  
  
"Dat boy" Remy smiled.  
  
"He think he's Rogue's _boyfriend_" Logan answered.  
  
"Is he?" Remy asked.  
  
"Why am I telling you all this?" Logan snarl. He got out of his seat and left the room.  
  
"'' ' ' ' ' ''"  
  
**A/N:** Logan didn't tell Remy about the relationship between Rogue and Bobby... hmmm. Jealous Bobby when Remy start hitting on Rogue? And Remy's sharing a room with Bobby... We have trouble. What about Wolverine? Not lot a lot of Romy, I know. But next chapter, hopefully there will be Romy fluff. Got any ideas? Do tell, it make my work easier. I don't understand the movie version Rogue like I do with the Gothic Evolution one. So Rogue and some other characters may be out of character. This story is gonna include other couples like Betsy & Warren and Piotr & Kitty. It won't be all about our loving Romy. But they'll be the main characters. I'll be out of the country for a month starting June 8th or 9th and I won't be able to update. Just ta let you know in case I forget. 


	3. End of Rogue and Bobby

**A/N:** Professor is not nuts bout putting 5 dudes in a room. Remember how the Institute was so crowed in the movie? But yes. Putting Remy with Bobby... That's something else. No reviewers responses this time.  
  
**Left Behind**  
  
Chapter 2: End of Rogue and Bobby  
  
"'' ' ' ' ' ''"  
  
Rogue woke up last night when she heard someone coming into the room. She didn't recognize her. So she ask who's there. It turn out it was a new roommate that the Professor and Scott just recruited. She had lavender hair and very beautiful looking. Exactly like a model. She look Japanese but had a British accent.  
  
Rogue was still in bed and it was half past nine. _Ah'm turnin' intah a bum,_ she told herself. She heard Betsy chuckle. They introduce themselves to each other last night. Telling each other many things, including their power. Rogue stare at Betsy.  
  
"Sorry luv, I didn't mean that, sometime I can't control my power and..." Betsy drifted off.  
  
"It's alright, Ah understand" She look at her ungloved hand and quickly grab out a pair of gloves and put them on "Wan' go downstairs?"  
  
Betsy smiled. Everyone else in the room were up and out. She nodded.  
  
" ' ' ' '"  
  
Ten minutes later Rogue and Betsy were downstairs all out of their jammies. They spotted the new guys sitting next to each other. Remy, Bishop, and Warren, all talking about this place they will be staying. And how the place they once live in was larger then this.  
  
Warren and Remy turn around and gave the girl playful smiles. Betsy smile back. Rogue went straight for the fridge. Not bothering to look at them.  
  
"Wha's de matter _chere?_ yo' don' like Remy?" He asked with a smirk. Betsy, Warren, and Bishop all watch.  
  
"Ah have a _boyfriend_ Cajun" She almost choked on the word _boyfriend_.  
  
Remy didn't believe that for a second "Why don' yo' say yo' an' I go hit de hot tub?"  
  
Rogue glare at him and storm out of the room. Betsy glare at Remy then quickly follow Rogue. He had regretted what he have said.  
  
"Nice job Remy" He look at Bishop, who then took a zip of his cocoa "She help us fine a place to live and you go screwing things up?" Remy just shrug.  
  
"What's the matter with her?" Warren asked.  
  
"Remy was tol', she wasn't allow t'have skin contact, or she'll put de person she touch in a coma" Remy explained. He could feel Warren's stares, even without having to look at the winged playboy.  
  
Bobby walk in the room, glaring at everyone, especially Remy. He hate Remy more and more every time he see the guy.  
  
"Hey there" Warren wave hi, but Bobby just walk out of the back way. "No one told me this was a rude Institute."  
  
"De _homme_ is _jalox_, 'cause he dink Remy is after his girlfriend" Remy smile. He's really out after Rogue, but she's not that ice boy's _girlfriend_. So he doesn't care. He'll keep on flirting with her.  
  
"Try not to upset her Remy, I like this place" Bishop said "She's a nice girl, so please don't hit on her like the others."  
  
"The others?" Warren raised an eyebrow "Look like I'm not the only one."  
  
Bishop raised an eyebrow "This is not my place, I'm gonna go for a ride. Later."  
  
"Au revoir mon ami" Remy wave his hand as Bishop left the room. He look back to Warren and grin "Look like yo' have a ding for de lavender hair _belle_."  
  
Warren smile "And you have a thing for the _untouchable?_"  
  
Remy shrug and smile "Remy flirt wit' every _belles_ _mon ami_."  
  
Warren stood up, looking serious "Jus't don't flirt with my girl or you dead."  
  
Remy tried not to laughed, so he couch "She's not your girl yet _homme_" He grinned.  
  
"Key word Remy, yet" Warren grin and left the room.  
  
" ' ' ' '"  
  
Rogue was sitting on the bottom of the staircases. Betsy sat next to her "That's a stupid thing that boy did. You alright?"  
  
Rogue nodded "Yea, Ah'll be fine."  
  
Just then Logan walk down the staircase, all dressed "Girls."  
  
"Hey Logan, where yah gon'?" Rogue asked.  
  
"The scene of the crime, you girls wanna come?" Both girls immediately nodded "Then I guess we'll _borrow_ Cyclops car."  
  
"Ya _borrow_ everything from Mr. Summers Logan" Rogue pointed out. Betsy snicker. Knowing what Rogue mean by that.  
  
"Pipe down, _stripes_" Logan smile innocently "Let's go."  
  
Twenty minutes later they were at the dump. Not the exact location where Bobby brought her to, because her eyes were closed. Logan sniff the place out, while Betsy's telepathic's telling them they shouldn't be here. "Guys, I don't think we should be here."  
  
"Scare already Psylocke?" Logan teased.  
  
"No, I'm just getting weird feelings" Betsy said as she begin to feel chillness.  
  
"Betts, what's wrong?" Rogue asked, she could tell something was bothering her friend.  
  
"There's something very strange in here," She started to panic "And I'm begin blocked out by some evil force."  
  
"We should get out of here" Rogue suggested "Logan?"  
  
Logan look at her "I smell Mystique."  
  
"Mystique?" Betsy asked.  
  
"She's a bad guy" Rogue explained.  
  
Betsy made an 'O' shape on her mouth. Then Logan spoke again "I smell others too. Their not with Magneto."  
  
"Who is it Logan?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Rich snobs" Logan snarl.  
  
"Hey! I feel offended." Betsy said. Forgetting all about the weird feeling she was getting.  
  
"Yer not a snob Betsy, your a hero" Logan felt like falling down cracking.  
  
"Very funny Logan, my brother is Captain Britain, doesn't mean I'm a hero too" She grin "I can be a devil sometime."  
  
Logan raised an eyebrow "Betts, can you fine out who these snobs are?"  
  
Shrug "I can try."  
  
She place her hands over her face and was force away from something evil that nearly knock her to the ground. "Betts, yah alright?" Rogue asked.  
  
"We need to get out of here" She said in a shaking tone. "I was block out from something very strong and evil."  
  
"Okay Betsy, let's get out of here" Logan walk ahead. The girls behind him.  
  
" ' ' ' '"  
  
Rogue was in front of the mansion. Sitting on a stoned bench all by herself. Just how she like it. Then Bobby came. "Rogue, please believe me when I said I didn't do it."  
  
Rogue glare at him. Tempting to growl in his face, but didn't wanted to make a scene.  
  
"I would never do anything like that to you Rogue" He said again.  
  
She finally look at him, "Bobby."  
  
"Yes Rogue?"  
  
She sighted. _It's now or nevah._ "We're not a couple. Yah were the one who told the whole Institute that we were."  
  
"But Rogue-"  
  
"No but, Yah didn't even discuss it wit' meh Bobby" She was trying to stay calm.  
  
"Rog-"  
  
"Let me talk. When yah kiss me, Ah got a piece of yah memory, Ah also got a piece of John's memory" Rogue glare at him.  
  
"Yea but I'm sor-"  
  
"Yah an' him made a bet on meh!" She begin to flare up "Now that yah buddy is gone, why don' yah jus' leave meh alone!"  
  
"Rogue, I'm sorry about that, but I-"  
  
"Ya don't love me" She look down "Yah felt sorry fer me, tha's the main reason ya want tah go out wit' meh, the other is beatin' John wit' in the bet."  
  
He didn't know what to say "I'm sorry Rogue."  
  
"So we're through" She snapped.  
  
"Can we at least still be friend?" Bobby asked.  
  
Rogue smile. Glad that he understand "Yea, as long as yah don't make a move on me."  
  
Bobby smile "Promise, and please believe me when I said I didn't have to do anything with last night."  
  
Rogue shrug "When Ah get evidence. Then yah off the hook." Soon after Bobby left.  
  
" ' ' ' '"  
  
Remy was watching from afar. "Whatta think yer doing bub?"  
  
Remy turn around and grin "Admiring de view _mon ami._"  
  
"First of all, I'm not yer friend. Second, stop spying on people. And third don't bother Rogue. If yer do anything to hurt her," Logan release his claws "these will go right through yer heart."  
  
"So Rogue and Iceboy broke up eh?" Logan asked.  
  
Remy nodded "Oops..."  
  
"Oops is right bub" Logan smirk.  
  
Remy smile, showing no fear "Hehe? wan' hit de bar?"  
  
Logan smirk widen "Now yer talking."  
  
"Remy pay" He said. Logan seem more joyful.  
  
Logan laughed "Yer gon' have enough money ta pay for me Gumbo?"  
  
He call him something else beside bub. Remy smirk,_ "Oui mon ami."_  
  
"'' ' ' ' ' ''"  
  
_**A/N:**_ Bobby and Rogue break up!! YAY!!! Hurray for the Rogue Remy, and Romy! _hold up the Romy flag _lol. I know I told you that there might be Romy fluff in this chapter. But isn't Rogue and Bobby breaking up worth it? This is gonna involve the Hellfire Club. Tell me which X-Men you want to see them kidnapped with an explanation. Bishop will be one of the victim... who else? Why Bishop? Cuz I love his relationship with someone who's spying on the Hellfire Club for Xavier!! And I would love to see her in the movie! She's one of my fave character! Look, Logan and Remy being friendly... lol. This is the last chapter I'll be doing till July 15, cuz I'll be out of the country starting June 8th. 


	4. New Relationships

A/N: So... Did ya miss me?? Or just my story??? I'll cry if you do... Lol, j/k. There's gonna be ROMYNESS in this chapter!! My keyboard is broken, some keyboard won't work. I'm gonna get it fix soon. While is being fix, I won't be able to update. I don't know how long it'll be bfore the company will need to fix it. The last time was I think 2 weeks. I wanted to get this up ASAP, so I didn't get time to get it grammer check. Hope it's good!  
  
Left Behind  
  
Chapter 3: New Relationships  
  
'''' ' ' ' ' ''"  
  
Remy and Logan returned from the bar. Laughing about something. "I told yer I could out drink yer Gumbo." Logan said afterward.  
  
Remy shrugged as he was walking toward the bathroom. He need to throw up. He have meet his match. Logan could kill him. Out drink him. And pretty much beat him at everything. Remy didn't replied as he continue to walk toward the kitchen.  
  
Professor Xavier wheeled in, his eyebrow raised "What have I told you about drinking?"  
  
Logan smirked "It was the Cajun's idea."  
  
Remy stop and glare at Logan "But yo' agreed mon ami."  
  
"Yer paid" Logan smiled.  
  
"Yo' older an' more responsible Wolvie" Remy grinned.  
  
"Yer---err..." He growled. Remy continue to walk again. Snickering quietly to himself. He'd outdone the Wolverine  
  
Charles look at Logan, wanting an answer. So he mutter "Yer told me no drinking in school. We didn't drink in this damn school." He look at Charles as if he's a little kid, "we went out to drink."  
  
Charles shook his head "Okay Logan, but don't come back too drunk like that again. It's a bad influence for the kids."  
  
Logan rolled his eyes "Fine Chuck."  
  
Charles smile "And please go wash off, you smell like alcohol."  
  
" ' ' ' "  
  
Rogue was in the kitchen with Betsy, Jubilee and Kitty. Talking... "So Betts, how are you enjoying this place?"  
  
"It's nice, but I tend to get a bit homesick" Betsy answered.  
  
"Miss yah brother?" Rogue asked. Betsy nodded.  
  
"A little, but I like it here" Betsy smile.  
  
The girls smile back. "Your brother is Captain Britain right?" Jubilee asked. Betsy nodded "That's so cool!"  
  
"So Rogue, you and Bobby are over with?" Kitty look at Rogue, who nodded.  
  
"Yea-" Rogue was about to continue but Piotr spoke.  
  
"That's nice to hear, Sorry if I interrupted," Rogue smile, "and Bobby was with me last night."  
  
Rogue didn't wanted to talk about Bobby. "Wha' are ya doing Pete?"  
  
"As always, he's drawing" Kitty answered for him after seeing his Sketch Book. Piotr smile and took a seat next to her.  
  
The guy looks nervous and everyone except Kitty notice. "Hey Kitty..."  
  
"Yea Pete?" Kitty look at him and smile.  
  
"Would you like to do something tonight?" He asked. Praying that she would say yes.  
  
If your don't say yes, I will. Betsy sent a smile toward Kitty. Who glare at her. Betsy laughed out loud.  
  
"Umm. Betts, you alright?" Jubilee asked. The girl was still laughing.  
  
"Sure, I love too, let's go talk about it" Kitty stood up and walk away. Piotr followed.  
  
"Aww, aren't they cute?" Betsy asked.  
  
Jubilee and Rogue nodded. "If only every guy can be as nice as Pete."  
  
"Nah, that'll be so boring Rogue!" Jubilee immediately answered. "Speaking of guys... have you checked out those three new one?"  
  
Betsy smile "The winged one is quite cute."  
  
"Rogue?" Jubilee wanted to hear what she had to say.  
  
"They all have nice look, but the Cajun ta flirty" She replied.  
  
"So you like Remy?" Jubilee was grinning.  
  
"Of course not," She answered "Ah jus' got out of a relationship. Ah don' need anothah one."  
  
"Oh come on Rogue, have some fun." Jubilee cried "mess with boys head, it'll be fun." Rogue and Betsy raised an eyebrow. She giggle. "Sorry, I just had to get that out."  
  
"Okay..." Betsy was about to get up and leave, but when she turn around, she came face to face with a Warren Worthington.  
  
"Flower for my lady" The winged playboy said, handing her violet lilies.  
  
Jubilee and Rogue watched. Betsy smile "Thank you Mr. Angel."  
  
"Call me Warren. Unless you think Angel suit me" Warren said in a playful tone.  
  
"Call me Betsy," She took the flower and asked playfully "How do you know this is my favorite color?"  
  
He put his arm around her waist and pull her in. "Get a room," they heard Jubilee said. Both snicker.  
  
"I don't think the Professor would allow that" Betsy smile then turn to face Warren. "And I don't think my brothers would appreciated it either."  
  
"Brothers?" Warren look nervous.  
  
Betsy laughed "I'm gonna for a walk, see you guys later."  
  
"Mine if I join?" Warren asked.  
  
"Whatever you say luv" Betsy smile and head out the back door. Warren followed.  
  
"There goes another couple" Jubilee said. "Rogue..."  
  
Rogue turn away from the door to face her Asian friend "Yea sugah."  
  
"Since your not with Bobby anymore, you won't mine me taking him away from you, do you?"  
  
"Take him away" Rogue said, too excitedly "Jus' get him off mah back."  
  
"Really?" Jubilee looked surprise "Thanks Rogue."  
  
Rogue smile "No problem."  
  
"I gotta go. See you around" With that Jubilee left.  
  
" ' ' ' "  
  
Rogue was in kitchen. All alone. When she felt like she was being watched, hoping it's not Bobby. She turn around "Bonjour cherie."  
  
"Hey Cajun" Rogue didn't smile. She continue to sit there. Just ignoring him. Hoping he would leave.  
  
"So wha' is de Rogue up t'?" Remy asked as he took a seat across from her.  
  
"Trying ta get privacy, do yah mind?" She politely asked.  
  
"Remy won' b' a burden, he promise" He sat there. True to his word. He was quiet as a mouse. But he was staring at her.  
  
Finally Rogue couldn't take it anymore and turn to face him "Do yah mi-"  
  
His eyes were so memorizing. She has to look at them more. The more the merrier... Their faces moved in closer and closer. Finally when it was about to touch Rogue notice what was happening and looked away. Mah gawd, was Ah gon' ta kiss him?  
  
"Sorry" Rogue said and got up, about to leave when he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Can we talk chere?" He asked.  
  
She sat back down "Wha'? An' don' call meh chere. It's Rogue."  
  
"Tha's non yo' real name petite." He gave her his infamous grin.  
  
She rolled her eyes "Wha' do yah wan' tah talk abou' Cajun?"  
  
"Jus' wan' t'say merci f'r givin' Remy and his ami a place t'stay." Remy replied.  
  
She smiled "No problem. Where is yah friend anyway?"  
  
"He's taking a stroll. Where's yo' purple hair ami?" Remy asked.  
  
"She's out wit' Angel, why yah ask?" She was curious. Maybe even jealous.  
  
"Nodin' cherie" He grinned. She told him not to call her chere, so he call her cherie. She just glare at him. "Remy jus' wonderin' if yo' like to show 'im around dis place. Be his tour guide."  
  
Rogue shrugged and since he asked nicely, she said "Sure, why not?"  
  
Remy smiled "Where should we start?"  
  
"The kitchen. This is the kitchen." She smile at her own stupidity. Of course he know this is the kitchen. "Next we go into the main living room."  
  
" ' ' ' "  
  
Logan snarl when he saw Rogue showing Remy around. They gave him a smile. He growled in the Cajun's face. After he passed them, Rogue look at Remy "Ah'm guessin' ya two didn' hit it off?"  
  
"Remy jus' got him in trouble wit' de Professor" He grinned, Rogue gave him a weird look.  
  
"He's gon' kill ya" She muttered.  
  
He put an arm around her waist, pulling her in so he can whisper into her ears. "Will Roguey be dere t'save Remy?"  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes and pulled away "Yah wish Swamp Rat."  
  
"Ahh yo' wound Remy chere" He put a hand over his heart and pretend to look hurt.  
  
Rogue sighted "Yah a strange one, ya know tha' Swamp Rat?"  
  
"Tell Remy somedin' he didn' know" His grin widen. She shook her head and push him aside.  
  
"Yah one flirty person" He nodded his head. "A womanizer" Again he nodded his head. She look at him, thinking of something that he doesn't know. Finally she said "An' yah nevah gon get meh."  
  
"Is dat a bet chere?" He smirked. "If it is, den Remy's gon' win."  
  
She wanted to throw him out of the window, but manage to calm herself down. "If ya win, Ah must b'desperate fer love an' Ah'm not."  
  
"Dat ain' true chere, everyone has ta love some one." He remained her. Only to make her frown "Yo' alright chere"  
  
"Ah'm gon' tell ya somethin'. Mah first love was a boy from Mississippi. He was mah first kiss. When we kissed... Ah sent him intah three week coma. Ah don' wanna hurt anyone else." She pitied herself. She didn't look at him. But she knew he was looking at her.  
  
"Let Remy tell yo' somethin' chere. When Remy was younger. Before he meet Bishop, he was de Prince of Thief in N'Awlins Guild. He meet his first amour (love), name Bella. She was de daughter of another Guild. Our Guild arranged f'r us t'b' wed, Both o' us were only seventeen dat time. Neither of us were ready. Before the weddin', her brother Julien..." He paused to see if she's listening, which she is. "Julien wan'ed Remy dead. He didn' like de idea o' a thief like Remy lovin' his sister an' talked him int' a fight t'de death. Tha's when Remy's power manifested."  
  
She didn't wanted to believe his story. But she felt all his emotion. Is he an empath and he's making her feel all this? His story was similar to her own. They both were in love and their power surfaced. He must of run away like her. Where he meet Bishop like she meet Logan.  
  
He could feel all her emotion, but didn't say anything. So he continued "Jus' when Julien was 'bout t'kill Remy, Bella jumped in. I didn' she was there. Mon power charged her weddin' dress, she instantly blew up... and died"  
  
Rogue eyes widen "Oh mah gawd, Ah'm sorry..."  
  
"It's alright... Julien was out t'kill Remy. Dat's when he ran away. Leavin' his famillie in N'Awlins wit'out tellin' 'em where he's goin'." He tried his best to smile, but it failed miserably. He look as if he was going to cry. It shocked Rogue. Boys like him don't cry. Or is he just trying to pull her in. If he is, then it's working.  
  
"Sorry, Ah guess yah life is worst then mine. Ya kill the one ya love, and Ah'll only hurt the one Ah love." She tried to comfort him, now feeling as if she wanted to cry.  
  
He could sense it and gave a warming speech "Non chere, all through our life, there's somethin' we did wrong or we couldn' control. It makes us all depressed an' vulnerable. We blame ourselves when we can' control it. Some time's we blame it on other people. It's a mistake people often make. Non one is perfect..."  
  
She look at him. He was looking at her as if he can see right through her. She look away "Are yah some kind of telepath?"  
  
He shook his head "Non. Remy's a empath, an' he can charge things up kinetically."  
  
"Ya have control of it right?" She asked. Jealousy's taking over her, but she tried her best not to let him notice.  
  
"Oui, but it took him a while b'f're he could fine a way." He lied. He got helped, for a price worst then being hanged. But the past is past and you can't do anything to change it. He grin "An' Remy know dat yo' can control yo' power one day t', jus' have faith in yo'self."  
  
She smiled. He make her feel all warm inside.  
  
"An' when da day comes, Remy will be dere t'see his chere happy." This time she blushed. His grin just widen.  
  
'''' ' ' ' ' ''"  
  
A/N: So... Bella is dead... or is she??? If she is then HURRAY!!! But I might wanna surprise you. Grin Mahahahaha!! Anywho... Hope ya like this chapter. If not... Er, I'll jump off a bridge (I can't swim), who wanna join me? Next chapter, I'll work on other couple too. Like Kiotr and them. Is that boy Rogue kiss in the movie Cody? I don't think so, Cuz Cody has blond hair, and that dude has brown. And I don't think his name was mentioned. Rogue only called him "Stupid". Lol.  
  
Gambit(): Lol. Thanks, and thanks for the R&R!  
  
SperryDee: Will you hate me if I said I'm not an Kuroro person? I'm rather a Lororo person. But why would the Hellfire Club want Kurt? Sorry for the long update. But it's here! Kurt will be kidnapped, but not by the Hellfire Club.  
  
Star-of-Chaos: Thanks, and yes I'm letting Tessa be in this story! I just love her!! Yes GOOD-BYE Bobby!!  
  
ishandahalf: The Romy Flag is made by me! A BIG Romy fan. Would you like a mini-size one? Then you can join me in my walk for Romyness in the movie!! lol. Who wanna join me?  
  
Spill Phill()Yep, I made Rogue break up with Bobby! They sicken me every time I watch X-1 & X-2!! How can I handle so much stories at once?? I'm a computer potato! lol. Every time I come home from school (I usually finish my homework in school during study hall), I type up ideas for a chapter then I begin typing... Sorry about the long update, I was out of the country. But now I'm back!! And I will update all my other stories ("Back to the Future" and "Home Sweet Home" as well. :)  
  
enchantedlight: Thanks. I did have fun... and a lot of mosquitoes bites... Anyway, there you have it! The fifth installment and fourth chapter!, next one will be up properly in 3 or 4 days.  
  
mela(mela25aon.at): Thanks!! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Weapon X 61(): 7 out of 10? Cool, Thanks!! Hope you like this chapter. What is my grade this time??? Romy Gooooodies! 


	5. Revealed

**A/N:** Man every time I write this story, it makes me hate Bobby more and more. _HE'S NOT MANLY_ enough to handle Rogue LIKE OUR REMY!!!! Bloody Christ!! That's how irritated I am!!! Bobby is like one of those Backstreet Boys type. The way he dress. Na-ah! Some one please shot me!! I'm betting, somewhere in a Bogue (My word for Rogue and Bobby. Freaky ain't it?) supporting group forum, one member is saying "I'm gonna shot her." lol. I don't want a Bogue fan to shot me, I want a Romy fan to shoot me. They know how I feel about this Bogue thing. Therefore, they understand my pain!!! Here's the reviewer Responses:

**Spill Phill():** Yeppier, I'm back! Aww, you miss reading my stories. That's so sweet, my stories and I feel so loved! lol.  
**lelann37:** Yep everyone's hitting off, Bishop having someone isn't scary, it'll be good for him, and he'll get just that next chappie! Remy/Logan bonding along with Jubilee come in a few chapters, just like the cartoons (Although I have not seen them)!!!  
**total idiot():** Nice name, I love it (really!). Thanks, and here's the update! You sure bout that? I gotta check the movie, but it's not really important anyway. What is Important is ROMYNESS!! and this chapter has it!  
**DemonicGambit:** Yea the non-blondie isn't Cody!! Mahahaha!! Me not afraid of your space ship, what me is afraid of is... your face, it's sooo EVIL!! lol j/k!!!  
**ishandahalf:** Sent a Romy Flag to ishalfahand Hope no Bogue fans get their hands on them... Anyway, I HOPE Bella is dead too! But sometimes, the element of surprises hit me as well, yep, the world would be a better place IF Bella is dead. ANd here it is!! The long wait!!!  
**Lehcar Sundance:** Hehe, thanks. Don't we all? I'm just writing the accents (which is Cajun Drool), yea, it's hard at first to understand what he's saying (even for me, a big Gambit fan). But you'll understand it more when you read more of his fanficts/stories.  
**Star-of-Chaos:** Lol, now your making me laugh just thinking about it!!! How dare you!! lol. Aww, I love you! I missed you too!!  
**mela() and enchantedlight:** Thanks, and here's the Update!!**Left Behind**  
  
Chapter 4: Revealed  
  
'''' ' ' ' ' ''"  
  
"Hey Bobby!" Jubilee squeal. He turn his face around so he can see who it was.  
  
"Hey..." Bobby said. Not really knowing her name. He didn't pay much attention to her. Since his eyes were mainly on Rogue.  
  
She sighted "It's Jubilation Lee, but people call me Jubilee. I heard about your break-up. How are you taking it?"  
  
He look at her. Silence for a moment. "Same as all other break-ups. The guys live miserably ever after..."  
  
She was about to laughed. But he was serious. "Sorry. How about I buy us ice-cream?"  
  
Bobby look at her, "Your crazy Jub, but that's what I like about a girl."  
  
She smile "What flavor do you like?"  
  
"Vanilla." He smiled, "Why are you being so nice to me?"  
  
"Let's say, I love life, I love boys... I love ice..." She said, hoping it would give him a hint that she like him.  
  
Bobby look at her, "You like me?"  
  
She blushed "You could say that."  
  
He laughed "Then I should pay, and make it out first date."  
  
She smiled "You mean, you don't mind going out with me?"  
  
"No, if I wasn't with Rogue, I would of asked you out." He point out.  
  
"Wow, your serious." She said, "I'm just wondering though, do you still love Rogue?"  
  
He look at her, "Love is such a strong word, don't you think?" She said nothing. "At first Pyro made a bet on me, saying that I won't get a girl like Rogue. The Untouchable to fall in love with me. He was right, I couldn't. She only felt sorry for me and stick with me. I did develop feelings for her, but nothing too strong. I always thought of breaking up with her, but it turns out. I didn't wanted to hurt her feelings."  
  
"Wow." Was all Jubilee could say. "But it was the other way around. She dumped you."  
  
"She knew all along that I was playing her." He sighted. "So what's the real reason you wanted to take me out?"  
  
"I like you Bobby, every since you and Rogue started dating." She paused, he look at her. "I think I was even jealous of Rogue..."  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "Jealous? For me? You must really like me."  
  
She smile and mutter "You have know idea how much."  
  
" ' ' ' "  
  
Kitty and Piotr were talking to each other in back. Well it was more like Kitty posing for Piotr, so he could do a portrait of her. But they talked.  
  
"How is Illyana doing?" She asked.  
  
"Beside wanting me to stay in Russia with her, she's going great." He answered.  
  
Illyana was his kid sister and everyone know that he loved her more then anything. "Whenever she ask you that, does it make you want to stay in Russia?" Kitty asked.  
  
He was still sketching, "Yes, but I have to be here, with the X-Men. Fight for peace between humans and mutants, so she would be proud."  
  
Kitty smile. "That's so sweet!"  
  
He smiled back "Thanks Kitty. Do you ever get home sick?"  
  
"Sometimes, I miss my parents, but I have to be here. With the X-Men. To fight the good fight, make them proud." She smile, what she said was a bit similar to his. "Do you?"  
  
"I do. I miss Illyana everyday. It worries me, she said she sees monsters. She told me they were from another dimension... call Limbo. She told me they want to take her with them."  
  
"Wow... It's properly her imaginations. Or just nightmares... Do you have any other siblings?" She asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Yes, Mikhail. He... died." Piotr replied.  
  
"I'm sorry Peter." Kitty said, "What happened, if you don't mind me asking."  
  
"It's not your fault Kitty, you don't have anything to be sorry about. Mikhail was an Astronaut, when he left for space, his rocket exploded, and they couldn't fine his body." Piotr replied.  
  
"That's horrible. At least you still have Illyana right?" Kitty tried to make him feel better.  
  
He just smile, she didn't know if she helped or not. "Thanks Kitty."  
  
"What should we do today?" She asked.  
  
"How about the movie then somewhere to eat?" He asked. She smile and nodded.  
  
" ' ' ' "  
  
Betsy was walking in the back, she has her eyes closed. She could feel Warren's gaze on her, but she doesn't care, she like the attention. She smiled.  
  
"What are you thinking of?" Warren asked and grinned, "is it me?"  
  
She smirked, "maybe..." She opened her eyes and look at him, "like what you see luv?"  
  
He smirked back, "more then you think my Elisabeth."  
  
"And what does that mean?" Betsy purred, "your hitting on me?"  
  
He grinned, "If that's what you want to believe, because this handsome guy had never been attracted to anyone this much.."  
  
"Am I suppose to feel special now?" Betsy asked with a hint of humor.  
  
"Come on Betts, you know you want me, because I want you to." He grabbed her hands, "it's true, read my head."  
  
"I don't have to read it to know it." She gave him a peck on the lips. "Because you attract me more then any other guys would."  
  
Warren grinned and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.  
  
" ' ' ' "  
  
Rogue was still giving Remy a tour of the mansion. The place was bigger then he thought it would be. In his home in New Orleans, like the Institute, it had hidden passage ways leading to the outside or area of the unknown or to hidden rooms. "Dis place remains Remy of his home." He said.  
  
Rogue look at him "N'awlins right?" She asked.  
  
He nodded, "Den yo' mus' be from Mississippi, b'cause o' yo' accent."  
  
She nodded, "tha's right Swamp Rat."  
  
He grinned, "den Remy gon' call yo' de River Rat."  
  
She smile, "any other questions ya would like tah ask me Swamp Rat?"  
  
He nodded, "Oui. Yo' said yo' non gon' love anymore. Wha' 'bout rude boy... Bobby was it?"  
  
"Ah don' love him, Ah never did. Ah jus' thought he was cute when Ah first meet him. But later he b'came pain in the ass. Tellin' Logan an' everyone else we were a couple an' didn't even say a word ta me 'bout it. Ah jus' consider him a friend if nothin' else." Rogue said. "Why yah ask?"  
  
So yo' free... He smile. "What's ya relationship wit' dis homme, Logan?" Remy asked.  
  
"Logan. Well Ah meet him when Ah ran away after mah power manifested. In Canadian at a bar. He saved mah life twice, Ah almost killed him both time. Ya see, Logan has healin' factor. An' Ah borrow those when Ah touched him." Rogue said. "He's like a father ta me. The one Ah had in Mississippi doesn' care wha' Ah do, he usually make up some lame excuse after he beaten me. Even when Ah was a kid." This is the first time she ever reveal her family secret to anyone. She never told Bobby, not even Logan... She close her eyes, she could still feel the pain. "He nearly killed meh aftah Ah sent mah boyfriend inta coma. Mah mother didn't give a damn. She jus' sit there an' watch him hit me. Or playin' her piano, pretending she haven't heard a thing, same way when Ah was a kid. Tha's when Ah had couldn' take it anymore and Ah ran away."  
  
She felt like crying, but Logan taught her to be strong. She felt Remy's protective arm around her, pulling her in for an embrace. It felt warm and loving, something she never felt before. It was stronger and more loving then Logan. She look up into his eyes. Hers were almost as red as his, she let the tears run down her cheek. "If anyone does dis t'yo' again. Yo' jus' let Remy kno' an' he'll blow dat person up. D'accord?"  
  
Rogue smile, "Okay. Jus' don' blow the person up. It'll only make me feel guilty..."  
  
"Remy promise," He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. "Yo' kno' somedin' River Rat?"  
  
Rogue shook her head "Wha' Swamp Rat?"  
  
"Yo' make Remy feel special. De only person who could make Remy feel dat special is Bella. But dere's somedin' 'bout Roguey dat Remy can't figure out..." He said quietly, so she can only hear.  
  
"There's a lot of free girls in this school Remy. Ah'm sure they can make yah feel the same way. B'cause if yah want me, yah only gon' end up hurt or disappointed." Rogue said, her voice cracking from the tears. She turn away, "Ah gotta go Cajun," and left.  
  
Remy stood there. Watching her leave. Next time he get some alone time with her. He'll let her know what he told her was true. No one have made him felt that special. Not even Bella. He lied, Bella never made him felt special, only when they slept with each other. If he never meet Bella, he would still be in New Orleans, with his brother, Henri, and the rest of his family. He wouldn't have to keep running. Even with the X-Men, he knew he's going to have to run, or they would abandon him. For what he have done in the past is worst then anything anyone can ever imagine.  
  
" ' ' ' "  
  
Bishop was riding along a highway when all of a sudden his vision became a blur... He lost control of his bike and crash hard into a stop sign post somewhere near the dump he and Remy found Rogue.  
  
The last thing he saw was a blond woman wearing all white. She was companied with a man he knew all too well. A man that kill his teammates and sister.  
  
He never would of thought he'll see the living light of that man again. But there he was and Bishop couldn't do anything about it...  
  
" ' ' ' "  
  
Rogue was in her room. The door is lock, after what she have told Remy, about her family. After he kissed her, she took a small part of his memories. She sat on her bed, crying to herself. No one was in the room. She's glad.  
  
She hate talking about her family and past life. But Remy, he somehow got her to speak about it. To let it out. If she doesn't, it's going to kill her, his eyes were telling her. She remember being a kid, always trying to make her father proud, but she doesn't understand why he kept on hitting her. And her mother didn't do anything about it. She didn't tell him to stop nor did she take her away so she would be safe. She only played that god damn piano, pretending she didn't heard a thing. Even if her scream was loud enough for the neighbor to hear. She kept playing. The louder Rogue scream, the louder her mother would play.  
  
When Rogue ask her mother why her father does this to her, her mother never answer. When she grew up into a young woman, he was less abusive. But he still hit her from time to time. When her power manifest, he called her a freak. Again, her mother didn't do anything. He even blame it on her, but again, she said and did nothing. Rogue hated both her parents. She loved them when she was a kid, but as she grew older, she learn the meaning of hate.  
  
Until she meet Logan, she learn the meaning of fatherly love. When they meet the X-Men, she learn the meaning of family. Family are people who will always be there for you. No matter what, they wouldn't let anything harm you. A few minutes ago, she learned what it was like to be love.  
  
Remy touched her, he gave her a message, saying "Je t'aime."  
  
She know what it means. She had the same feeling for him, one that is a lot stronger then her feelings for Logan. But she doesn't wanted to hurt him. She doesn't wanted to go near him anymore. She knew, if she does. Then, she'll be all over him. She wouldn't want to let him go. But what if he leave her? He'll just walk out of her life because he found some one worth dating. What would she do then?  
  
She curled herself in bed, crying herself to sleep. And it's not yet noon.  
  
'''' ' ' ' ' ''"  
  
**A/N:** There you have it Chapter 4. You learn a bit about Piotr or aka Colossus family!! If you don't know of it already. Colossus is that guy who turn into metal in the second movie. The Bishop thing... Hmmmm. Can anyone figure out who the two figures before him were?? If not... You don't know much about X-Men do you?  
  
The more I think of Who's Gonna Play Gambit in the Movie... The more I think he's gonna be computerized like Beast!!! Why won't they tell us who's gonna play him!!! Bloody Christ! If he is gonna be computerized, I'm gonna shot myself in the head. (Meaning no updates.) I believe Rogue have been abused by her father in the comic... 


	6. Kidnapped

A/N: Ummm... You properly gonna hate me for this chapter... Remy is WAY outta character!! So please don't hate me!! Bobby fans... Be warn, I HATE HIM!!! Sorry, no Romy in this chapter... Here are the reviews!!  
  
enchantedlight: Awww, thanks, and here is the next chappie!  
  
IvyZoe(): Tehe, thanks. No, one of the mysterios figure wasn't Belladonna. Sorry but your wrong... She's dead, and maybe dead forever!! Mahahaha!! Where did I heard that Remy and Hank will be in the movie...? I looked around...  
  
darkstorm5000: Tehe, Glad you like the way I brought in all the different characters. Kiotr are my favorite pair too! But me love Romy pairing more!! Bishop fit in this picture perfectly!! So will Jubliee and Angel!  
  
DemonicGambit: Yea, isn't he a sweetie!! Remy will always know what to say . I wish it was that easy, but she will!!  
  
total idiot(): Yeppier!! No I don't just say that to just anyone!! I really do luv your name!! I just watch X-1 to be sure, but the dude's name wasn't Nathan, it was David, and the homme wasn't his father's, it was Rogue. Your wrong now I can hurt you!!! Mahahaha!! Hey look, you review again to so I won't have to hurt you....   
  
Lehcar Sundance: Yea very romantic!! Romylisious!! Hehe. Rogue will be able to touch, but that will be very far from now... Rogue's father in the movie may not look like a guy who would abuse... but as I like to say, 'look can be decieving'. Somehow, I don't like Rogue's mother in the movie. And no, Bishop isn't dead, I luv him too much for him to die. =)  
  
ishandahalf: Very depressing!! Remy is a muffin!! He's cute enough to eat!! And here is the next chappie!  
  
Left Behind  
  
Chapter 5: Kidnapped  
  
'''' ' ' ' ' ''"  
  
Rogue is walking on a path with no ends. She couldn't turn back and walk the way she came, because every step she took, the path behind her disappear. The path she was walking on has television screens everywhere. She saw a boy name James Howlette, well, his memories really. And a woman name Rose. James loved Rose, she had red hair and green eyes. She took care of him when no one else did. But he accidently killed her.  
  
This memory is strong, it belonged to David, her first love, first kiss, and first victim. His psyche seem to wander around her head as well. Like a spirit of a dead person, he doesn't know where he is or how he got there. His psyche isn't strong, so he doesn't know how to speak to her nor does he have the will power to take over her mind. It's flowding around..  
  
Another screen she thought belonged to Bobby. Because she remember his brother. She forgotten his name. But Bobby and his brother never gotten along. When his power manifest, Bobby knew his brother have a strong hatred against mutants. That's why he left, when he heard of the Xavier's Institute in Westchester, New York. There he meet a Pyro and the two became friends.  
  
A fourth screen, she knew it belonged to Pyro. Because she knew he love fire. In this, he's a boy in Australia, playing with his lighter his father left behind. One day, when the young Pyro was living in the street, his power manifested and he couldn't control it. That's when Charles Xavier came in.  
  
A war, in another screen. All the anger and hate one kid had toward humanity. He was taken away from his family. He was tortured and treated like trash, because he was born into a different family. A kind of family one man hate. Because of that man, a human, he and his people had to suffer. The boy later grown up to be Magneto...  
  
An acrobat, known as Nightcrawler, she absorbed him while he saved her from falling out the airplane. Their skin touched for a couple of seconds. A woman from the circus took him in when he was a baby and raised him. After he left the circus and travel to Germany, he was captured by William Stryker. Who experimented on the kind creature and make Kurt do his dirty work.  
  
Another screen, was Remy's LeBeau memories. His was different. There are memories of all different kind, especially emotions. Love, like the one she's feeling. Hatred toward himself, and the feeling that he doesn't belong here, with the X-Men. She doesn't understand why he didn't wanted to be here. Is it because he doesn't believed in peace between humans and mutants? No, that's not it, he has humans family, in New Orleans. He love them all very much. Especially his older brother, Henri, and a woman he consider his aunt, Mattie.  
  
He didn't touched her skin long, so there were no other memories or explanation explaining why. She wanted to get out of here. Wherever she is. She's scare and alone. She doesn't know how to get out. The room was a blinding white. The path was dark and hollow. She kept on walking. Until she saw a giant side screen. Much bigger then all the other.  
  
It was her memories. The memories of Remy kissing her forehead kept playing over and over again. When she turn around, there were more screens then there were before. More, but hers. When she meet Logan, when she kissed her boyfriend, when she meet Remy and Bishop, and her life that she left behind.  
  
"Wha's goin' on here?" Her voice echoed. "Where am Ah?"  
  
" ' ' ' "  
  
Bishop finally opened his eyes. He was in a white room. It's blinding his eyes. The light is too bright.  
  
"Finally up, I see." He heard a female voice said. This voice is warm and calm.  
  
"Where am I?" Bishop asked.  
  
The woman showed herself, she had black hair, a black mark on each side of her eyes, and very pale looking. "Your in the underground Hellfire Club, and your in the infirmary room."  
  
"Who are you and why am I here?" He asked.  
  
"I'm Tessa, and the reason your here... Because-"  
  
"Aww, if it isn't my old friend Bishop!" The door swung open and a familiar voice interrupted Tessa.  
  
"Fitzroy..." Bishop whispered. "What do you want with me?"  
  
"Payback..." Fitzroy simply answered. "For puttin' me in jail."  
  
"Isn't killing my teammates and my sister enough for payback?" Bishop growled.  
  
"Nope!" Fitzroy firmly answered. "You were the one who put me in prison the first place and I thought we were friends, so your the one who will suffer and your the one who's going to pay!"  
  
"Fitzroy, get out of here. We need him alive. Got it! Now leave." Tessa demanded.  
  
"Fine Tess. If he's any burdened, you know where to fine me." He said with a wink.  
  
"Sorry about that..." Tessa said after the door was shut.  
  
"Why is he here and what do you want from me?" Bishop tried his best to keep his cool.  
  
"He's a member of the Hellfire Club, the lowest class, Well, I can't tell you why your here." She said.  
  
"Why not?" He asked.  
  
Because, she told him telepathically, you'll be bust out of here before Shaw and Frost can do anything bad to you and your friends.  
  
He raised an eyebrow, friends?  
  
Yes, the X-Men. The members with high class families. An Angel and a Jubilee. Tessa replied.  
  
" ' ' ' "  
  
It's midnight and Kurt was walking to the bathroom. What he didn't know was, an enemy was outside, disguised as an owl. What he didn't know was the relationship they had with each other. He was half asleep. Just as he was about to pull his pants down to pee. He felt a thug on his head and he was out cold.  
  
"My son, your memories of the X-Men will be erased." The woman said. She picked Kurt up and threw him out of the window...  
  
No, not on purpose. Because a large man outside was there to catch him. "Why do we need this elf anyway?" He asked.  
  
"Because he's my son and I want to restore my family. Plus we need him for his teleportation." She quietly growled in his face. They left without triggering an alarm.  
  
" ' ' ' "  
  
The next morning, Rogue didn't wake up. Remy and Logan were beyond worried. "What's the matter with her Charles?"  
  
"She's trap in her own mind" Charles said.  
  
"Can you get her outta there?" Logan sneered.  
  
"I'm sorry Logan, there's nothing I can do for her." Charles said. "If I do try anything, it might injure her mind and possibly kill her."  
  
Logan was furious, he look at Remy. "Yer better have nothing to do with this or I'll claw yer!"  
  
"Remy didn't!" Remy eyed him. "Wha' keep makin' yo' think he would?"  
  
"B'cause I don't trust yer bub!" Logan replied coldly.  
  
"Please Logan, Remy didn't do it. Rogue trigger this on her own. She must wake up on her own as well. I'm afraid I can't do anything to help her..."  
  
" ' ' ' "  
  
"Kurt is missing." Piotr said frantically. "Where could he be?"  
  
Remy entered the room, Bobby glare at him. "Where could who b'?"  
  
"Kurt." Bobby sneer. "Every since you arrived, weird things started to happen, like Rogue wouldn't wake up and Kurt's gone missing!"  
  
"Dat ain't Remy's fault homme!" Remy growled. "Mon ami is gone t'! An' he never go cruisin' f'r more den three hours alone. Wha' make yo' dink I have t'do wit' it?"  
  
"Please, comrades, we're on the same team." Piotr pointed out.  
  
"You and your friend are in this! I know you are. I knew your not good from the first moment I saw you. Both of you!" Bobby growled.  
  
Piotr slam his hand hard onto their night stand, it instantly break "ENOUGH!"  
  
Neither of them pay attention to him, instead, they continue to argue. "Guess we showed up at de wrong moment, but yo' don' have t'blame everydin' on us. It wasn' moi who abandon his girlfriend in de middle o' nowhere!"  
  
"That wasn't me!" Bobby pushed Remy, but only only manage to push Remy back an inch.  
  
Wolverine was walking by, when he heard commotions. He peak in, only to see Bobby trying to start a fight with Remy. "What's going on here?"  
  
"He!" Bobby pointed to Remy, "he, is the reason why Kurt is missing and for putting Rogue in some kind of coma!"  
  
"Remy didn' Ice, yo' can go ask de Professor!" Remy growled.  
  
"Shut up both of yer!" Logan growled louder then before. "Popsicle, yer won't stand a change with Gumbo over here. He'll fry yer. Trust me, I know!"  
  
Remy grinned and Bobby raised an eyebrow. "That's different, I can ice him and that'll be it!"  
  
"Do yer even know what is power is Popsicle?" Logan asked. Almost as if he was defending Remy. Bobby shook his head. "He'll melt the ice yer built fer him. So both of yer shut yer yapping..." Then he mutter "I have sensitive ears, I can even hear you if I was in Japan."  
  
"Shake hand and make up?" Piotr suggested. Remy and Bobby glare at him then each other and gave a 'hmmp!' "I'm guessing there's never gonna be peace around here..."  
  
"As long as French fry is here, there will never be peace!" Bobby exclaimed.  
  
"I ain't French, an' I'm much taller den yo', yo' cold person!" Remy glared.  
  
"I think we should separate these two?" Logan suggested. Piotr nodded in agreement. "Get Gumbo and I'll get his stuff."  
  
" ' ' ' "  
  
Later that afternoon. Betsy and Warren were out, getting smoothies. "What flavor do you like Betts?"  
  
"Any kind your having is fine with me luv," Betsy replied.  
  
"Then we'll share a large vanilla smoothie?" Warren asked with a playful smirk on his face.  
  
Betsy gave him a seductive smile, "It's fine with me."  
  
He grinned and left. Five minutes later, Betsy telepathic tells her something is happening, she felt another telepath in play. Another five minutes and Warren haven't returned.  
  
She got off the chair she was sitting on and went inside, no sign of Warren anywhere. She begin to panic. So she asked around. "Have you seen a man with blond hair and blue eyes?"  
  
One man replied. "I saw him leaving with an attracting blond woman. She was wearing all white."  
  
Betsy was raged. Why would Warren leave without telling her.  
  
Because, her inner voice said, he's the kind that does.  
  
Shut up, Betsy told it. Warren wouldn't do that to me... A blond woman who wear all white... Why does that sound familiar?  
  
"Miss, are you alright?" Betsy snapped back to reality to see the same man who have answered her.  
  
"I'm fine." Betsy said and ran to the parking lot. Warren's car is still there. Why would he leave... Because, her inner voice said again, you only knew him since yesterday.  
  
White clothing, Betsy kept thinking, then an image pop in her head. She quietly growled, "Frost..."  
  
She got into Warren's car and hot wire it. Then drove away quickly, back to the Institute.  
  
" ' ' ' "  
  
Bobby and Jubilee were at the movie theater. They were watching her The Day After Tomorrow. Both of them found it a fascinating thing. Something went wrong in the O-zone layers and the Earth goes into an ice age. Jubilee was looking at the screen. Bobby was drooling over her, like a sick puppy.  
  
He didn't know who beautiful she was till now. She look at him and smile, she has the most beautiful smile he have ever seen. He smile back. "Enjoying the movie?"  
  
"I definitely am!" She exclaimed, earning her a lot of 'shhh!' She just glare at them. Then turn back to Bobby and gave him her sweetest smile.  
  
He smiled back, "You know Jub, you talk a lot."  
  
She smiled. "Thanks for the compliment and glad that you notice."  
  
"Your very funny you know that?" He asked.  
  
"Really? People usually think I'm annoying..." Jubilee said.  
  
"No, not really-"  
  
"Geez, thanks..."  
  
"I was kidding... And did I mention that your very beautiful?" He said.  
  
She blushed, "no..."  
  
"Well, you are, and I meant it." He said.  
  
She smiled. "Can I ask you a question? About you and Rogue."  
  
"Go ahead" He said.  
  
"Did you guys ever kiss when you dated? I mean, Rogue never told me about it." She said.  
  
"We did, when me, her, Pyro, and Logan were at my hometown. I kissed her really. The first one was quick. The second one she kissed me and it was a few second longer. She almost suck the life out of her. To tell you the truth, I didn't like it."  
  
"Wow." She said. Then she did what he didn't suspect she would do. She kissed him. That was the best kissed he had ever experience. "Like?"  
  
He shook her head, and she looks confuse "I love it, let's do it again."  
  
She smiled, "Right after I return from the ladies room."  
  
"I'll be waiting..." She got up and left.  
  
Ten minutes later, Jubilee haven't yet returned. Bobby got worry. He got up and went to the restroom area. He asked a woman who came out of the ladies room, "Have you seen an Asian girl with a yellow leather jacket in there?"  
  
She shook her head. "Sorry, I didn't see anyone in there kid."  
  
Bobby panic and ran in the bathroom for himself. No one was in there. Then he checked the men room. Still, it was empty. He got outside and screamed "Jubilee!"  
  
No answer. He return to the theater to see if she's there. But she's isn't. He head to the parking lot, where his car was parked. She's nowhere in sight. So he decide to drive home and tell the Professor about it.  
  
'''' ' ' ' ' ''"  
  
A/N: Don't ya just hate guys who like a girl because of their looks? That's what Bobby was doing. Bobby... Mahahaha, he can burn in hell for all I care!! But he isn't going to die Frown... I need him for the future chapters. Jean won't be coming back in as the Phoenix or Dark Phoenix in this story. Whisper I don't like her, she's too perfect, even in the movie! Oh hey, sign this petition please! Marvel want ta break Romy up!! We can't let them do that now do we? The link to the petition is on my profile. 


	7. Hellfire Club

**A/N:** I was gonna put Rogue in a coma and leave her outta the fun, but that will be boring... So Rogue will be included. Not much, but when this end, lots of Romyness and Rogue!! I know that the Hellfire Club are involve with the X-Men is really because of the Phoenix, but in this story, it won't... ROMY in this chapter!! Here are the Reviews: 

**Rikku Ree:** They are putting Remy in X-3!!! But Grrr, it'll be focusing on the Phoenix!!! Grrr!! Oh well, at least there's another X-Men movie out that summer (2006!!). Bobby with Rogue is sooo damn wrong!! They difinately should be friends!! Don't worry, Remy'll be in X-3... If not... I'm just gonna have to use my poking stick on someone... and it's not gonna be pretty... lol.  
**DemonicGambit:** Yes, stupid Bobby indeed! Lol, I wished I'd made Remy blow Bobby up, but you already done that!! And it's nicely doned too!!  
**enchantedlight:** Here ye go!! The next chappie! 

**Left Behind**

Chapter 6: Hellfire Club 

'''' ' ' ' ' ''" 

**Two days later.**

"Found anything Chuck?" Logan asked after Charles Xavier wheeled out of the Cerebro Room in his wheel chair. Everyone gave him an anxious look. 

"I'm sorry, Cerebro could not locate any of them." Charles replied with his head down. He wheeled out of the hall and into his office without saying another word. 

Scott dropped his mouth. "Professor couldn't located them for the past two days." He was frustrated. "Betsy, you believe that this Frost woman has something to do with it. Tell us again what your relationship with her." 

Betsy sighted. "My brother is Captain Britain. While modeling in London, I meet an Emma Frost, who invited me to a club call the Hellfire Club. I joined, only for a night, because this woman, a telepath (not Jean) threaten me to leave. She told me it's not my place, that I should leave, I'll only be the devils' bloody toys if I stayed. So I left and she went to talk to Brian. When he turned her offer down, she went ballistic and kidnapped him. She bloody brainwashed him and make him believe that he's a member of the club and is madly in love with her. She made him forget me, Jamie, and Meggan. He even went head-on with me when I tried to convince that we were related. But I manage to break him loose with the help of Meggan." 

"Why do you hate Frost so much?" Scott asked, obviously knowing that's not the whole story. 

Betsy lean against the wall, looking at her hand and then back to the team. "This, this bloody body, it isn't mine." Everyone look at her, somewhat confused. "It's the body of Kwannon. Frost made a bloody deal with a woman known as Spiral. Spiral was to switch my mind with Kwannon. Who sadly died from an unknown virus in my body. I don't know if that was Frost's doing or if it was faith. But I survived, in Kwannon's body." 

"It's faith kid, and you survive, that's all it really matter. It wasn't yer fault." Logan acknowledge. 

Betsy smiled, "I guess Rogue was right when she said you have a soft side..." 

The room went quiet at the mention of Rogue. Who still haven't woke up. 

"Now now, Roguey will wake up." Remy declare. "Jus' have faith." 

"Ta many faith goin' on," Sam Guthrie said, obviously annoyed. 

"Shut it cowboy." Kitty warned. "Betsy, please tell us more about the Hellfire Club." 

"The Hellfire Club was merely a respectable, upper-class social organization principally devoted to giving spectacular parties, where members of social, economic, and political elite could meet unofficially to discuss matters of matural interest, and to forge political or business alliances.--" 

"What does that have to do with our friends?" Bobby asked. 

"I'm not finish." Betsy said coolly. "There's an upper class, a class in which they wanted my brother and I. It's not known to the rest of the club. This upper class is call the Inner Circle, whose subversive members engage in a conspiracy to dominate the world," everyone gasped, but Betsy ignored them and continued, "through the accumulation of economic power and political influence. Members of the Inner Circle hold positions named after chess pieces to denote their standing organization. The most powerful are King and Queen; below them are their Bishops, Rooks, and Pawns. Regardless of their ongoing power struggles, the goal of the Inner Circle remains clear and focused. Sebastian Shaw is their Black King and Emma Frost is their bloody White Queen." 

"How do you know all this?" Scott suspiciously asked. 

Betsy glared at him. "I was asked to join the damn club! After the telepath told me to leave, I did some bloody resources!" 

"Calm it kid." Logan ordered. "We're on the same team. Remember that." 

"Okay... how does Bishop, Jubilee, Angel, and Nightcrawler fit into the picture?" Scott asked, changing the subject. 

"I know Frost took Angel so she can get her revenge on me." Betsy said then muttered, "as if switching my body wasn't enough." 

"So that leaves Kurt, Jubilee, and Bishop..." Storm said. Everyone nodded their heads. 

"So dis Shaw an' Frost wan' world domination?" Remy asked, already knowing what the answer would be. Betsy nodded. "Maybe dey have a machine dat would make de world dier an' dey need a mutant who can store energy int' dis machine in order f'r it t'work...?" 

Everyone look at him as if he was crazy, then again, it fit into the picture perfectly. Bobby gave him a cold glare. "What about Jubilee and Kurt, French boy?" 

Remy glare, but decide to let it go. "Somehow, Remy don' see Kurt in dis picture. But Jubilee, her power, she can generate explosive energy, is Remy right?" 

Storm nodded and Logan spoke, "so, this machine is like the one that Magneto fail to use to turn all humans into mutants. Like Magneto needed Rogue to use his damn machine, these goodie to-shoes needed Jubilee and Bishop?" 

"That makes a lot of sense." Scott concluded. Just then Professor wheeled out of his office. 

"You all are right." He stated, everyone turn to look at him. "I got words that the Hellfire Club does have Jubilee, Angel and Bishop are indeed in the hand of the Hellfire Club. They're going to use this machine on the next full moon." 

"Which is... two nights from now," Scott gasped. 

"We can't let that happen!" Betsy exclaimed. 

"Do yer know where this place is Charles?" Logan asked. 

He nodded. "The Club is underground. In order for this machine to work, they must be aboveground. They'll be using this machine in Time Square." 

Before anyone else could ask him how he knew all this, he wheeled back into his office again. And there was a lot of questions people wanted to ask him. Like how did he know all this. Then again, he is the most powerful telepath on Earth. 

Scott, Storm and Wolverine stepped into a private office and think of a strategy. 

" ' ' ' " 

While everyone else went back to what they were going. Betsy and Remy went to check on Rogue. Who was in the care of Hank McCoy, or also known as Beast. "How's she doing doc?" Betsy asked. 

"Same as always, I'm afraid." Beast answered. 

"Is dere anydin' we can d' f'r de Rogue?" Remy took a seat next to Rogue's bed. Betsy was leaning against the door frame. 

"For the first time in my life dear boy... I don't know..." Beast replied. 

"Look like this clueless thing is contagious... first it was the Professor, now you!" Betsy said and it made Beast smile. 

"Clueless isn't a sickness my dear, so it can't be pass on from one person to the-" Beast stated. 

"Blady, blady, blady blah!" She finished. 

"That's a good way to put it." Beast said. "I have to go check on another student, if anything happens, press the green button on top of Rogue's bed and I'll be here as fast as a jack rabbit." 

Betsy move aside so the Beast can exit, then she walk toward Rogue and Remy. "You like her don't you?" 

"How can yo' not?" Remy replied. 

"She's a good friend, even if I only knew her for a couple of days." Betsy said. "But she's the one that I can live with. Do you feel the same luv?" 

"Yo' talk t'much yo' kno' dat petite?" Remy point out. She just smile. "Oui, Remy d' feel de same. Somedin' 'bout her... get's dis heart beatin' again..." 

"Aww, how sweet, you're in love." Betsy was smirking. 

"Oui, since de nuit (night) Remy saw her... Wait, why am I tellin' yo' all dis?" He finally snapped out of his dreamland. 

Betsy still smirking. "Maybe because you were daydreaming of Rogue and forgot who you were talking to... My brother, Brian, was the same." 

"Mon dieu (My god), wha' is dis fille doin' t'moi? I never been like dis... ever!" Remy stated while picking up Rogue's glove-free hand. A second later, Remy could feel her skin draining his. He quickly release her hand. 

"You alright luv?" Betsy asked. Remy nodded. It was silence. "I gotta go check things out with Kitty. See ya in a bit." 

The room was now empty. Only he and an unconscious Rogue's body was left. Remy took two gloves that weren't cutted at the fingertips out of his trench coat and wore it. He took Rogue's hand again. "Yo' gon' wake up chere. F'r Remy." He kissed her on the lips for two seconds before he let go. "An' when yo' do, Remy'll be dere. So wake up soon petite, b'cause we may not have a t'morrow." 

" ' ' ' " 

**Inside Rogue's Head**

Rogue knees were clutching as she sat. She been here for two days and it felt as if she's been here for a lifetime. The scenery change again. She's not familiar with it, she know it's a city somewhere in the south. It's dark, she could feel the cold. Then out of no where, she saw a teenager wearing a trench coat. He was running and he's afraid. He look somewhat familiar. The trench coat. She seen it somewhere. But where? Then she saw his eyes, Remy. 

"Remy..." Rogue whisper. 

"Oui chere?" She sprung around to see Gambit. The present one, the one she knew, but how did he get in here. 

"How did ya get in here?" She asked. 

"Remy got in here b'cause he kiss yo' chere. An' it was indeed de best kiss Remy have ever gad." She blushed. "Yo' kno' river rat, yo' look cute when yo' blushed." 

That made her blush even more. "Shut up Swamp Rat!" 

"An' when yo' tryin' t'be angry, it turns Remy on." He grinned when he saw that she was as red as a cherry. 

"Remy, shut up!" Rogue shout, getting frustrated. 

"Yo' bein' angry chere." Remy wink. "Remy like." 

Rogue growled. "Why are ya here anyway!" 

"T'help yo' get out of here." Remy finally stopped the flirting. 

"An' how are yah gon' do tha'?" She asked. 

"We chere, we mus' work t'gether in order f'r yo' t'get out o' here." He stated, taking her bare hands with his. She was about to pull away, "don', yo' can' hurt Remy in here. De skin contact doesn' work in here." 

"Ah wish it was the other way around." She mumbled. 

"Look, Roguey, we'll fine ways t'touch, body an' soul." He whispered, loud enough so she could hear. 

She look into his eyes, they were glowing with love. She suddenly felt a burst of emotional piling on top of her. She just wanted to fall into his arms and stayed there forever. "Remy, wha' if Ah don' wan'ed ta leave?" 

"Yo' have t'chere. F'r Remy, if non 'im, den at least Wolvie." He smiled. "Dere are people out dere who want yo' t'wake up. Wolvie, Betts, Kitty an'..." their eyes locked, "Remy." 

"But yah in here. Ah don't get it." Rogue look confuse, more confuse then the day her power manifested. 

"I'm only a psyche. De real Remy is waiting f'r yo' t'wake up. He's sittin' by yo' bedside in de infirmary." He explained, "Remy promise he'll keep yo' safe. Jus' come bac' t' 'im." 

"Okay," Rogue said, "how?" 

"Close yo' eyes. Dink of de real world an' de amis (friends) yo' have dere. When yo' reopen yo' eyes, yo'll be bac' in de Institute, where Remy will b' dere t'greet yo'........." He answered, his arms around her waist. Hers' were around his neck. Her head against his chest 

"Thanks Remy..." She whispered. 

" ' ' ' " 

Slowly, she opened her green eyes, meeting with a pair of reds. She swung her arms around his neck. "Welcome bac' chere." 

"Thanks Remy." She whispered, "fer everythin'." 

He moved the white streaks of her hair aside because it was blocking her eyes. There eyes lock again. Slowly, their faces move closer and closer to each other. That was until they heard the door swung open. They both turn around to face a furious and yet surprising Wolverine... 

'''' ' ' ' ' ''" 

**A/N:** MAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Cliffie!! Sorry for the long update!! I'd caught the Summer Laziness!! It's very contagious!!


	8. Controlled at last!

**A/N:** Errr.... Hi... So sorry for the long update!!! Here are the reviewer responses: 

**Mysteeqgurl:** Ahhh, your begging.... Sorry if I didn't update any sooner... I tend to forget things... and this story is one of them... Is not stored in the same folder as my other stories.... Anyway, here's the update!!  
**DazzlinShorty:** Cliffies are the best!! And yes we do love them... It tortures the reader and keep 'em coming back ::grin:: Glad ya love the story, and here is the next chappie! Enjoy!!  
**DemonicGambit:** Lol, I love how ya made Pyro, his best friend get rid of him... Very amusing!! ::thinks, will my friend do the same to me?:: Ahhh, grr you!! Lol. Nope!! I love cliffy!! It keeps ya coming back and tortures ya in the process!! Mahahahaha! Don't ya just love me??  
**haruechan:** You are? Cool!! Na, Rogue isn't one of the people who been taken... but she will! And that's gonna change her life forever!! Mehehehehehe!! No, he wasn't taken by the Hellfire Club, and yep! Mystique got him! When will the X-Men fines out? The answer is when another one of their precious X-Men gets kidnapped.  
**enchantedlight:** I thankie, and here is the next chapter! Hope ya like it!!  
**ishandahalf:** The Romy sweetness... awww, I can die... lol, but Wolvie entered and ruin my moment... Hehe, you're right, ya can't hate him, just bad timing. Finally, the long wait is here!! Chapter 7!! 

**Left Behind**

Chapter 7: Controlled at last! 

'''' ' ' ' ' ''" 

"Umm. Hi Logan..." Rogue slowly and nervously greeted Logan. 

"Hey Wolvie." Remy smiled, his arms were still around Rogue's waist. 

"Get yer hands off her bub." Logan demanded. Slowly, Rogue pull her arms back, Remy did the same. 

"Hey! Welcome back to the world of the Living!" Kitty phrase through Logan's body and gave Rogue the biggest hug, along with avoiding skin contact. 

Logan stood there. The kid just phrase through him, he's been living here for over a year and still haven't gotten use to these gifted students. Then he was pushed aside by a purple haired Japanese girl. She made her way to Rogue and turn around to look at Logan, "sorry Wolvie." 

Logan snarls, "wouldya stop callin' me that...." Everyone at the mansion call Wolverine that, all thanks to Gambit. 

"Rogue! You're awake!" Betsy squealed, definitely ignoring Logan's comment. "That's so great!" 

"How did you wake up? Professor X said you won't be up for like... weeks!" Kitty exclaimed. "But I'm so glad your up! I have so much to tell you!" 

"Ah got a guardian angel watchin' ovah me," Rogue replied while looking at Remy "an' thanks Kitty." Trying to avoid Logan's eyes, she looks at her friends. 

She can't avoid him long, because he growled and the room grew quiet. The girls along with Remy slowly look at Logan. "Kitty, Betsy get outta here! Talk to Stripes later!" 

"I'll tell you everything later." Kitty said and along with Betsy, she left. Remy was trying to sneak out. But Logan's nose and ears can detect his presence leaving. 

"You stay Gumbo!" Logan said, his eyes still on Rogue. "We're gon' have a little talk, the three of us." 

Remy and Rogue flinch. "This is all mah fault Logan, not Remy!" 

Logan raised an eyebrow, "I didn't get ta the topic yet and yer defendin' Gumbo?" 

Rogue gave him an innocent smile. 

"Non, non, chere, it's not yo' fault, whatever it is, it b' Remy's fault." Remy defends her. 

Logan rolled his eyes. "Stop wit' the mushiness, kids. Rogue. I'm glad ta see yer awake, but we're all going on a mission soon. Yer up ta that?" 

Rogue raises an eyebrow, "when am Ah not?" 

"Yer got that right. You were train by the best..." Logan rambles on. Rogue and Remy look at each other then snicker. "What yer laughing about Gumbo?" 

"Hey Logan, Ah was laughing ta! Ya can't be pickin' on Remy all the time. Give him a break. He did help me wake up." Rogue scowled. 

Logan looks at her as if she was born yesterday. If she were his freshin blood, he would love her more then he already does. This means, he would be more protective. And when every guys look at her in an inappropriate way, he will kill the guy and get rid of the evidence. "How can he help yer darlin', Chuck said yer have ta wait up on yer own." 

"Well, Logan, Chuck isn't always right!" Rogue growled. Logan would be proud of the growl if it wasn't meant for him. He blinked. Here she is, the kid who he saved, growled at him. He can never get angry with her, what is this feeling that is being played over and over again in his mind? Rogue stare at him blankly. 

It was a long two minutes for the three of them. Remy was standing between Logan and Rogue. He kept glancing at them, neither of them knew of his presence at the moment. 

Logan finally knew what he's feeling, he's lost and is emotion is pained. The kid, who he considers as a daughter, growled at him. He finally had it and left the room. Rogue look at Remy. 

She felt like going back to the coma, and when she wakes up. Logan would forget all about this and they can be friends again, "Roguey, yo' okay chere?" 

Rogue shook her head. "Ah don' kno' Remy. Ah... Ah think Ah hurted him. Ah haven't seen him like that since Miss Grey died. Ah tried so hard ta cheered him up... and finally when he did, Ah blew it." 

"Dere, dere chere. Wolvie can't stay angry at yo', yo' t'nice an' pretty f'r anyone t'stay angry at." Remy pads her back, trying to cheer her up. Both of them jumped, because, Remy was touching her skin and nothing happen. Remy's left hand was holding hers'. 

"Wow, how didya do tha'?" Rogue asked, almost forgotten all about Logan. 

"Should Remy b' askin' yo' dat Roguey?" Remy returns the question. 

Rogue shrugged. "Ah think Ah should go talks ta the Professah." 

Remy nodded, "but first..." he grabbed her by the waist before she got up and gave her a passionate kiss. They both smiled when he released. "Let Remy walk yo' t'de Professah's office. An' b'fore Remy forget, Roguey still haven't given Remy de entire tour of de mansion..." 

Rogue rolled her eyes. "D'acorrd, Cajun, Ah'll gave ya the whole tour once Ah'm not ta busy." 

"Promise?" 

"Promise!" 

" ' ' ' " 

Before Rogue enter the Professor's office, Remy gave her a kiss for luck. Then he heads for the kitchen. 

Before Rogue can knock on the door, the Professor telepathically told her to enter. It creeps her out when he does that. But what creeps her out most was Logan. _Wha' is he doing in the Professah's office._ Rogue thought. 

"Have a seat my dear." Charles gestured to the seat next to Logan. Rogue complied, but made no noise or eyes contact with the man she considers a father. "Rogue, is this about Logan?" 

Rogue looks at the Professor and shook her head. "No Professah. It's 'bout mah.... gifts..." 

"What about it?" Logan asked in a worried tone. 

She didn't look at him. _Why am Ah ignoring Logan when Ah should be apologizin' ta him?_ Rogue asked herself. _Ah was the one who caused this._ She look at the Professor as if he asked that question. "Ah think it's not workin'..." 

Logan arched an eyebrow, while Charles made an 'Oh' shape with his mouth. "It might be that your power had advanced during your coma, Rogue. Possibly given you the ability to control your absorbing ability." 

"How do Ah absorb again if Ah need ta?" She asked. "And will it ever goes... rogue while Ah touches someone's skin?" 

"I don't know yet, Rogue, but I try to look for an answer inside your head, it may hold the answer that we're looking for." Rogue nodded her head, allowing him to probe through her head. And that's exactly what he did. 

" ' ' ' " 

Logan sat there for five long minutes. To him, it seems like an hour had, who could blame him, he's worry. Twenty-three second later, _boy, I could really use a beer right now..._

Charles raised an eyebrow. It seem, he was done with in Rogue's head and overheard what Logan just said. It doesn't happen offend, only when the person who's talking in their head desperately needs something, in which they can't live without. Their mind will be screaming for it. 

"So what's goin' on Charles?" Logan asked, who just notice that Rogue is rubbing her head, "an' is the kid gonna be alright?" 

"Ah'll be fine, jus' a little headache, an' don't call me a kid." Rogue answered. 

"Charles?" 

"She'll be fine Logan," Professor assured him. "I just went further into her mind then I thought." 

Rogue raised an eyebrow, "futhah inta mah mind??" 

"Don't worry, Rogue, It wasn't where you brain kept all your secrets, it was more like the place where your brain hides answer to question you can't answer." (I don't think that makes any sense...) 

"Tha' means ya found an answer, right?" 

Charles smiles and nodded. "It seems, you had a little helper inside your head." 

"Helper?" Logan gave the bald man a weird look. 

"That is right, a helper, a psyche who doesn't want to leave. I can't really tell whom the psyche belongs to... but I believe it belongs to... Gambit." 

"Gumbo's inside Rogue's head?" Logan asked in a fearsome voice. "Howareya gonna get the Cajun outta the girl's head?" 

Charles looks at Rogue, who gave Logan an angry glare. "Mebbe Ah don't want him outta mah head, what then?" 

"Rogue, please, calm down..." Charles nicely commanded. 

"See, Gumbo's doin' this!" Logan accused, "he's takin' control of her head." 

"NO he's NOT!" Rogue growled, "he's allowin' me the ability ta touch! Remy will nevah do such thing as ta take ovah mah body!" 

"Rogue, Logan!" Charles finally lost it. "If Rogue wants Gambit's psyche to stay in her head, then he stay, but if he's a threat to her or the school, I will have to remove him, are we clear?" Both of them nodded. "About using your power, you will have to focus on it really hard. The psyche will then, allow you to absorb someone's power." "What if he allows her ta gets hurt? What if he tries to take over her body?" Logan gave them both a know it all look, "what then?" "He won't try ta take ovah mah body fer god sake!" Rogue growled, "he helped me outta tha' coma!" "Oh? How interesting... you didn't tell me this..." Professor smiled, "you don't have to tell me about it. You won't have to worry about it too much Logan. She's safe." Logan grumbles about not believing it. "Okay, as of this fight... I want you two to work it out." 

" ' ' ' " 

"Hey Remy, where's Rogue?" Kitty asked after Remy entered the kitchen. 

"She went t'see de Professor." Remy replied. 

"So... why are you still alive, luv? I heard that, when you get the Wolverine mad, you see the light, by light, I mean the light in the sky." Betsy joked. 

Remy rolled his eyes, "Merci f'r yo' support petite." 

"Your welcome, luv." She gave Remy a hug. "So why did Rogue went to see the Professor anyway?" 

Kitty took a seat next to Remy. Betsy also sat down, "Yea... is anything wrong?" 

"Non, non, at least Remy hope it's not. When Rogue's ready, she will tell us wha's goin' on." 

The girls shrugged and went back to whatever they were doing. Betsy banged her head on the counter table, Kitty and Remy turn to look at her, "are you alright Betsy?" 

"Why didn't I notice Frost was gonna take Warren... WHY!?!" Betsy looks upon the ceiling, as if she was going to fine her answer there. 

"Don't worry chere, we'll get yo' homme back, as well as Bishop and Jubilee. Don't worry t'much 'bout it, it's not gon' d' us any good. Let's us all go t' de Danger Room later an' work out some stress." 

"You wanna go to the Danger Room already?" Kitty gave him a _are you crazy_ look. Remy just shrugged, "wow... you're crazy." 

"Remy kno' dat, petite." Remy grinned, "so yo' petites up t'it?" 

"I'm in." Betsy said. 

"Me to, I need a workout before I go on my first real mission." Kitty replied. "I'll invite some people if you guys don't mind." 

"De more de merrier." Remy grinned. 

'''' ' ' ' ' ''" 

**A/N:** Again, sorry for the long update... It could be the Summer Laziness or I have way TOO many stories to handle... ::Scratches head:: Yea... That's it... 5 stories at once. 4 on my Leafee accounts and another on a different account. Check out me other stories if ya like, It's all X-Men Evo verse. All ROMY!!! I can never get tire of writing 'em!! And....I'm gonna end this when all the Hellfire fuss is over. Kurt and the Brotherhood will have ta wait till the sequel... Very sorry!! Since school started and I have way too many stories to handle, then there's gonna be homework and I gotta get a job... Yea... Oh! I need Rogue to stay mad at Logan till the sequel! 

_Next chapter_ Danger Room session! Logan messing with Remy up in the control center, Bobby gettin' on Rogue and Remy nerve, and some Kiotr!!


	9. Pick on the Cajun

**A/N:** So sorry for the long update!!! No one in this story beside the Grass belongs to me. Here are the reviewer responses: 

**Coletterby:** AHHH! A new Reviewer!! Eheh, thanks for the reviews! Awww, thanks for the compliment!! Your one of my favorite reviewer now!! ::give you a cookie:: Heheh. Hope you like this chapter!  
**Eileen Blazer:** AHHH another new Reviewer!! Thank you so very much for all the reviews ::Hug ya and give yer a cookie:: Bobby's such a freak. He need to die for just dating Rogue. He's gonna be more irriatiating in this chappie, which makes me wanna kill him more. Thanks, Glad yer like the Warren and Betsy part, they're my 4th favorite couple. Hmmmm.... About the Bella being dead thing... awwww.... how should I answer this... She _may_ show up on the sequel to this story... But that's for a reason _if_ I decide for her to live. Lol, your funny :D. The Real Bobby? I can like him if he isn't with Rogue. Yippy Skippy? Lol, I love those words!! ::sigh:: If only Remy was in the second movie... Well, at least he'll be in the third movie, if he isn't... people better move outta my way as I walk to Marvel's comic studio...  
**MeWhoExactlyWhat():** Thank you! Yumm, thanks for the FYI, I appricated it. Hope I remember it next time... ::sigh::  
**DemonicGambit:** Lol, now I feel safe around my friends!! A confuse parent is what Logan should be, not her (Rogue) boyfriend or bloody sex toy... oops, did I said that out loud? I think I'm picking on Wolvie for making everyone call him that... eheheh. I don't care as long as it's not Remy that is being picked on. 

**Left Behind**

Chapter 8: Pick on the Cajun 

'''' ' ' ' ' ''" 

Remy LeBeau aka _Gambit_ was teamed with his new lover, _Rogue_, along with her ex-boyfriend, Boddy Drake aka _Iceman_. 

Remy was guiding them through the rainforest, their goal was to defeat a rainforest mutant overlord name Grass, designed by Katherine "Kitty" Pryde aka _Shadowcat_. But they musn't endanger any animals that live there. Also, they must save Psylocke and Cannonball from the Grass's temple. 

That was Shadowcat, Colossus, and Wolfsbane job. Wolfspane is a mutant who can turn into a wolf whenever she wants. In that phrase, she have a strange sense. Which give them the advantage to fine Psylocke and Cannonball, while Rogue, Gambit, and Iceman help distract the Grass. 

Wolverine was up in the control room with Cyclops. They were talking about their last mission together, the one with Stryker and loosing Jean Grey. 

"So... Rogue, you can control you power?" Iceman asked, showing a lot of interest in her rather then the session. 

Rogue rolled her eyes for the fifth time, "oui." 

"What does _oui_ means?" He asked as if she said something threatful. 

Rogue was about to explode when Gambit came in, "oui means yes in French, Iceboy." 

Iceman glare, "I didn't ask you, I was talking to Rogue! You French Fry!" 

"F'r de millionth time! Gambit's ain't French! He's Cajun!" Gambit growled in Iceman's face. 

"Well, you sure sound French, because I dont understand a word coming out of your mouth." Iceman ramble. 

Rogue and Gambit glare at him, Rogue decide to spoke up to shut his mouth, "an' this is comin' from the dude who said he loves people accents an' wan' tah explore them." 

Nope, it didn't shut him up, it only encourage him. "No, I like how pretty girls speak, it's easier to understand them, they have more feminise voice." 

"Ass." Remy muttered. 

Rogue snicker, they walked faster so they could loose Iceman, "time like this makes me wish Cannonball was on our side..." Rogue sighted, "at least he ain't tha' annoyin' an' he's from the South like us." 

"Sam's from de South?" Remy asked. Rogue just nodded. 

"Tha's all Ah kno' 'bout him, 'cept he has a sister in this school." Rogue replied. "If we were to save Iceman, Ah'll jus' let him get die." 

Remy let a out a laugh, "aww chere. so wha' if de boy is a pain, yo' can' ever let non one die. D'acorrd?" 

"Fine, whatever ya say Cajun, Ah didn't kno' ya care fer him tha' much. Why not just ask him out on a date?" Rogue smirked. 

"Chere! Remy ain' dat kind o'homme..." Gambit said, "he prefer filles, espiecally dis one," he pulled her into his arm and grinned. As they were about to kiss. Bobby reached up to them and annoy the hell out of them once more, and that's not all. 

Scott Summers took a break from the control panal, it left Logan by himself and all these powers. He could kill Gumbo. The question is, will he? 

" ' ' ' " 

The simulation was getting toughter. Strange thing, nothing really dangerious happened to Rogue... Rogue begin to get suspecious.They made to the Grass. Who stood six eigh feet tall, big man with a big belly. He held a staff with mosses growing out of them. His outfit was made from fresh grass and wheats. 

Iceman think he could defeated the Grass with just one blow of his ice power, and he didn't know how wrong he was. He took a bow, but the Grass phrase through the ice cell and made it in front of Iceman, knocking him intonext Tuesday. Rogue and Remy look at each other. They grinned, now that Iceman is out of the way, they can fight in peace. 

"Ready sugah?" Rogue asked. 

Remy nodded, he charged up some cards while Rogue put her acrobat skills to good uses. "Ready, chere. Let's kiss dis homme's ass." 

" ' ' ' " 

Shadowcat and Colossus were following Wolfsbane as the little wolf make turns, stops, sniffs, and more turns. "Do you think the other needs help?" Kitty asked Piotr, starting a converstation. 

"Sure, with Bobby around, they can use all the help they can get." Piotr snicker. 

"Is that a joke I'm hearing from Piotr Rasputin?" Kitty smiled. 

"It's a statemement. Look at Bobby, he'd changed, whenever he's near Gambit, he can be such a pain." Piotr answered. 

"Yea, that's true, they need to be seperated, the farther the better." Kitty smiled. 

Piotr love that smile, "Hey Kitty?" 

"What is it Peter?" Kitty asked. 

"After all this is over... would you like to go steady?" Piotr asked out of nowhere. 

Kitty didn't exspect it coming, she went into a hult stop, which made Piotr did the same too, and his face was fill with worriness. _He's so sweet like that_, Kitty thought. How can she say no to him? 

"Are you okay Katya?" Piotr asked. 

"I'll be alright." Kitty answered. "And about going steady... I would love that." 

"Your the best, Kitty." Piotr said. 

She smiled, "tell me something I didn't know Mr. Rasputin, the strongest man I know." 

" ' ' ' " 

"Wow, this dude is one tough metal." Rogue said after five mintues of fighting, which felt like hours. Iceman arrived, health below normal, but he was still caple to move and use his power. 

"Don't worry Rogue, I will save you!" Iceman said and ran toward her. 

"Watch out fer yahself!" Rogue growled, he's treating her like she belong to him, his treasue, something that he wouldn't allow anyone to touch or see. "Ah can take care of mahself! B'side, how can ya take care of me when ya can barely take care of yahself?" 

"I know your worry about my health Rogue, but... I love you!" 

Rogue raised an eyebrow. "Wha' 'bout Jubilee? Don't ya love her? Jesus! She loves ya, she's mah best friend, an' Ah won't allow her ta have someone like ya! Make up ya mind already! Can ya see Ah don't like ya the way Ah use ta? If ya keep this up, we won't even be friend! An' Ah'll fine someone else fer Jubilee!" 

"But can't I have the both of you?" Bobby asked. 

Rogue was about to blow if it wasn't for Remy, who just bet the Grass, he grabbed Rogue's hand and squeeze it tight. "Keep it cool chere. Don' be de murder, Remy'll kill him f'r yo' if yo' wan'." He whispered in her ears. 

Rogue chuckle, which made Bobby even more jealous, "Na, it's not like we're gon' be an X-Men forever." 

He grinned, knowing exactly what she means. She got her power control, so does he, and they can't stand being around a lot of people, especially Bobby. They can always move out. They're old enough to! 

"Mind telling me what's going on here?" Bobby interrupted. Rogue and Remy just glared at him. 

"SHUT UP!" they both shout and quickly, ran away. The simulation ends there, they look to their side and see Shadowcat, Colossus, and Wolfsbane successfully rescued Betsy and Sam. 

'''' ' ' ' ' ''" **A/N:** Again, VERY sorry bout the long update... School started and I barely have the time to write with all the homeworks and studies I have this year and my computers are broken, I thought I couldn't upload, turns out I was wrong... Who sees I despise movie Bobby? Do you know what will happen when Bobby sees Emma Frost? That pervert! He need to die! Sorry bout the spell and gramma errors. I didn't get the chance to spell check it or read read it. 

_Next chapter_ Will be call _To Hell We Go!_, and the chapter after that is the end, it'll be call _Left Behind_. Don't worry, I'm making a sequel! Rogue is toughter and not that girly girl she is in the movie. She'll be more like comic and Evo Rogue. I don't like movie Rogue at all... One, cuz she's with Bobby. Two, cuz she's too girly, and three, her white streaks wasn't there from the start!! 


	10. Fight From Hell

**A/N:** Again, sorry bout the late update... I just sorta got lazy cough 6 monthscough... This chapter will be the **conclusion**. I don't know when the sequeal will be up. I'm planning to write an X-Men Evolution fict and introduce my fave comic verse character to Evo. So, check it out. It'll properly be up this mid-summer.

Sorry people. No review this chapter. But I have something to say to DemonicGambit, where is the next chapter to Mislead Hearts, eh? Haha. Better update or I'll come after you! Lol. J/K

**WARNING: **If you LIKE/LOVE Iceman... don't read this chapter...

**Left Behind**

Chapter 9: Fight From Hell

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM  
MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM

"Gear up team," Scott Summers known as Cyclops ordered. They all complied and got on the Blackbird. Everyone on this mission are consists of the Cyclops, Storm, Xavier, Wolverine, Cannonball, Colossus, Shadowcat, Sunspot, Rogue, Gambit, Psylocke, Iceman, Beast, Polaris, and Havok.

The teams were divided into four groups with four members to each groups, beside one group, which will only consist of three members. Xavier, Psylocke, and Beast are together, they were to search for Emma Frost and try to stop her with the Professor's help. Team two consists of Storm, Cannonball Sunspot and Cyclops, they were to secure the south side of the square and make sure no bystanders get hurt.

Team three were consists of Colossus, Shadowcat, Havok and Polaris. They were to break into the Hellfire Club and rescue their captured teammates, with the help of an unknown telepath that no one on the team knows but Charles Xavier. The team suspected that it was Jean Grey, but the voice they heard was not her, instead it was from another woman.

Team four were made of Rogue, Gambit, Wolverine, and Iceman, they were to stay low and make sure the bad guys wouldn't make a move, and if they did, call in the rest of the team and move in for the kill. At first, Bobby was suppose to go with Colossus's team. But he got too whiney, so Cyclops allowed him to join in with Wolverine. There is something wrong with the young man, everyone knew so, but Charles wasn't able to read his head to see what's wrong. He has a strong mental shield around his head, the Professor discuss it with Cyclops, Beast, and Storm, he believed that Iceman mutation had evoloved, but his behavior... Charles isn't so sure.

It could be because of his relationship with Rogue, the possibility of his mutations evolving, or he just reached the annoying stage. He's gets on everyone's nerves for at least 24 hours now. He stalk everyone in the mansion and asked many questions about Rogue. When the Southern belle found out, she freaked, and that happen ever since Rogue woke up from the coma.

No one really told Bobby anything, all of Rogue's friends tried to avoid him, he knew that Rogue and Logan are in a fight, which is something good to him. All Bobby needs to do is to get rid of Gambit. Then, his plan will be finish. What is this guy is up to? No body knows.

MNMNMNMNMNM  
MNMNMNMNMNM

The sun was beginning to set, Manhatten was filled with people, many of which hated mutants. It seem, they were all here because of Sebastian Shaw, who was at this moment greeting the most respected and powerful people with his two favorite women. Tessa and Selene.

Emma Frost is keeping a wary eye out for anything suspious. Her eyes kept following Tessa. Emma telepathic may be stronger than Tessa, but she know how to keep her mind out of things. She trust the woman, but she always get this feelings that Tessa is up to something. The only person Emma didn't trust was Betsy Braddock, the girl was trouble from the start. She was right too. Emma kept her eyes on Tessa, not knowing that uninvited guests were here as well.

_Let Shadowcat phrase into the room, she can deactiviate the sercurity system and open the door,_ Shadowcat, Colossus, Havok, and Polaris all heard the directions in their heads. _Then Polaris can use her power to break the metal barrier down. When you're there, there will be some guards that may be a bit difficult to defeat. So, becareful, my friends. Your friends can be found there if you make it out before the moon comes out._

"Thank you, _Sage_," Shadowcat said, not knowing what to call the mysterious woman, Kitty call her _Sage_, a person of knowledge.

Shadowcat and her team begin to follow Sage's orders. They made it in successfully. Until they got to the last order. The room with the guard that may be difficult to beat, and where their teammates are being held. Shadowcat disabled their computer system when she phrase through them. When Colossus transform into his organic steel form, he can take down an army and stop a rapidly speeding train. Havok used his plasma beam that came out of his hand to take down the Hellfire men. Once that was done, Polaris used her ability to control metal to chain the guards up, almost killing them. If Havok didn't stop her, she properly would of.

"Thanks Alex," Polaris said.

"Don't mention it," Havok replied, "and remember, we shouldn't use our real name when we're on missions, okay?"

"Okay," Polaris answered.

"Would you two love birds shut up and let get this thing open?" Shadowcat scolded.

"Sorry," Havok apologized, "but couldn't you just phrase through it?"

"Yes, if I want to kill the people inside," Kitty replied. "Including me."

"How do you know this anyway?" Polaris asked, Havok and Colossus wondering the same.

"Sage told me in private," Kitty growled quietly.

"Why didn't she told us about it?" Havok begin.

"Be quiet, comrade, let Kayta concentrate," Colossus shushed Havok.

Shadowcat smiled, "thanks Peter."

It took Shadowcat three mintues to open to door. If it wasn't for Sage's directions, Shadowcat would of open the door within an hour in a half, even with her skills. The team made it inside, to fine the room... empty.

"She lied to us!" Polaris growled as the steel wall begin to shake.

"Lorna!" Havok shout, trying to calm his teammate down as best as he can. "I believe we are late."

"No, the moon doesn't come out for at least 30 mintues," Colossus stated.

"Professor, can you hear me?" Shadowcat asked out loud.

_Yes, I can head you Shadowcat. What's wrong?_ Charled asked telepathically.

_They are not here! Professor, what are we going to do?_ Shadowcat asked.

_Hold on Kitty..._ A couple of seconds later, Charles returned, _Kitty, you must get the others out of there! There's a hidden bomb inside that room!_

"We must get out of here, NOW! Take those bodies with you!" Shadowcat ordered, "Professor just told me there's a bomb in here!"

"WHAT!" Polaris shouted, "we need to get those dumb people out?"

"YES!" Shadowcat growled.

"We must go now comrades," Colossus cutted in carrying some bodies with him, "before it's too late."

Polaris was about to argued until Havok put one of his hand on her shoulder, "FINE!"

Instead of running like little mouse, she made four orbs out of the metal walls. The orbs opened up, in goes Shadowcat, Colossus, Havok, and herself. The guys are carrying the bodies. Polaris directed the orbs to get out as soon as possible.

The four changed their route along the way. Somehow, they manage to end up in the dumbster where Bobby took Rogue a couple of nights before.

MNMNMNMNMNM  
MNMNMNMNMNM

"SHUT UP!" Rogue shout out. Iceman was following her everywhere when he was suppose to stand at one corner and keep an eye on thing.

Wolverine and Gambit were also annoying the hell out of each other as well.

"I don't trust yer, Gumbo," Wolverine injected for the forty-seven times.

"Gambit didn' as yo' t'trust 'im," Gambit growled for the the hundredth times. "He only ask f'r Roguey t'love 'im."

Wolverine rolled his eyes, "What ever you say bub, but if you hurt her..."

"Remy kno'! Yo' told 'im dat more t'an once! An' Remy would never do anyt'ing t'hurt Rogue. Yo' should tell Frosty over t'ere." Remy suggested, pointing to an annoying Iceman and annoyed Rogue.

Wolverine snarl and stayed quiet afterward. He fasten his pace to catch up to Rogue and Bobby. Once there, he picked up the young man by the collard, surprising both Rogue and Remy. "Yer not Drake, who are you? Talk!"

Bobby smirked and transformed to 'his' real self. It was none other than Mystique. Just as Wolverine was about to slice her throat she threaten, "If you hurt me, your Iceman would be killed by his old X-Men best friend, Pyro."

"What do yah want from me?" Rogue asked while ignoring Logan's eyes. Remy caught up with them and look at Mystique. "And where is Bobby?"

Before Mystique could say a word, a group of mutants arrived. The three X-Men does not recognize these people but the blue elf. Nightcrawler. The girl with auburn hair and scarlet uniform moved her hands around and everything near Wolverine start to levitate.

"Let her go," the young woman growled darkly.

"Or what?" Wolverine warned.

Before they knew it, Rogue was gone. Gambit was too busy looking at all those sexy people that he forgotten about his friends. Not his fault. There might be a _Mastermind_ somewhere around here doing this to him. Since he was at a dumbster one minutes and at a strip club the next?

Logan look for Rogue after she have disappeared from his sight. There she was, with the young man who was wearing a white and blue uniform, his hair was white. He snarled. "Let her go, bub!"

The young man smirked, "Or what? You're going to stab me with your claws?."

"Listen," The young girl in red cutted in, "Let's trade. Mystique for that girl my idiot brother is holding.."

Wolverine thought about it, while his mind was elsewhere, the mind control mutant took over his mind. Unlocking Wolverine's Weapon X's days that he tried so hard to forget. Mastermind made Wolverine believe that Gambit was Sabretooth and that they were duking it out.

Mystique was freed. She glared at Wolverine and ordered Mastermind to kill off the two X-Men. Unlike the Jason in the damp, where his father and the X-Men left to die. Jason is now known as Mastermind, the Brotherhood did a last minute rescuring as well as clean him up. Now, Jason can walk and talk.

Wolverine tried to get a grip on his thoughts. This is wrong, he knows it. He can't be in the middle of nowhere and then here, in a place he wanted so badly to forget. _Someone must be doing this to my mind..._

Remy LeBeau on the other hand, the only thing he could think of was, _Kill Julien,_ because that Cajun always messes with his fun. But that can't be true. Julien is suppose to be dead. Remy killed the man with his own two hands.

In this illusion, Wolverine was Julien and Gambit was Sabretooth. They hated each other. So much anger. This only means one thing. Blood.

MNMNMNMNMNM  
MNMNMNMNMNM

Emma notice a bald headed man in wheelchair, _Time for me to talk to Sebastian_

Emma glance at Tessa and notice that there is no expression on her face, _Think you can hide something from me? Think again, traitor._

"What's wrong, Emma?" Sebastian asked after noticing her frustrating look.

"Your precious Tessa here is a traitor!" Emma blurted out, unlike her usual self, where she would just blackmail them into getting what she want.

Sebastian look at his second love, "Is that true, Tessa?"

"Is it, Sebastian?" Tessa asked, "Why would I betray you? My place here is with you."

"See Emma, Tessa is on our side, stop trying to get my attention. It won't work." Sebastian laughed. After a couple of minutes, when everyone were seated. He stood up and smiled to the crowed, his most welcoming and best smile. "I am very grateful that you have made time for me to announce what it is that is so important. The thing is, I will conquer and no one can do anything to stop it."

The crowd let out a fearful gasp. Before they could even get off of their seat and fun, Hellfire Club officers were pointing their guns to those who tried to escaped.

"Now, would you kindly let me continue. I will spare those who believes in my dream. For those who don't, there will be nothing of them left for you to miss or even notice." Shaw smirked. "Let me introduce my guinea bigs. Two X-Men."

The X-Men down below watched with interest. Before their eyes, Jubilee and Bisop were rosed from the ground. Chained on a large circular metal object. Bishop and Jubilee begin to open their eyes to see a crowd of faces. Angry, suprised, grateful, fearful, and familar faces.

"Professor?" Jubilee whispered quitely seeing a bald man far far from here.

Emma walked up to the young Asian girl, "See, there is someone here whom she is familar with. This is all Tessa's doing!"

"Don't be so foolish Emma." Sebastian glared at her.

"You were always easy fool, Shaw." Sebastian turn around to see that it _was_ Tessa who is pointing a gun at him.

"Are you that clumsy, Tessa?" Sebastian asked, "everything you hit me with, will only make me stronger."

"Don't you remember I forget nothing? This won't won't make you stronger it will disable your _enchanched_ abilities," Tessa smirked, "and the name is Sage. Surrender now."

Selene begin to circle Tessa, "and to though, I considered you as a friend. I should kill you for betraying us."

"Not tonight, Selene," Tessa replied as an optmic blast hit Selene, senting her flying. Cannonball, Storm, Sunspot, and Beast hurried to the sense to make sure that Sage and the others were okay. Psylocke walked straight up to Emma deteremind to get Angel back.

"Oh, but we don't have him, luv." Emma answered before Betsy can say anything, "I've given him up to some underground mutant. I think they'd have more fun with him than I would."

Psylocked growled, "If there's even one stratch on him, I swear, Frost, I'm coming after you!"

Before Psylocke left, she threw a full blown mind blast at Emma, who is now unconscious.

"Xavier," Tessa greeted Professor as he came closer, "What now?"

"You join my team, that is if you want." Charles said and Tessa nodded. "Excellent, Tessa--"

"It's Sage." Tessa cutted in, "Tessa is a name Shaw gave me."

"Sage it is." Xavier nodded. "Can you tell me where you believe Emma have kept Warren?"

"From what I understand, this underground group of mutant is known as the Morlocks. Their leader is Callisto, she want someone to rule the tunnel of Morlocks with her."

"I don't think so." Betsy said, "No one get my Warren."

Not too far from them stood Cyclops, Storm, Beast, Cannonball, and Sunspot. They have caught Selene and were talking. "Hey, have anyone seen Shadowcat's team and Wolverine's team?"

Everyone looked at Cylops, wondering the same.

MNMNMNMNMNM  
MNMNMNMNMNM

The building exploded as soon as Polaris got the team out of there. She glared at the bodies Colossus was carrying. "Why must we save them?"

"Because," answered Shadowcat, "We need to prove to people that we are not the bad guys. Whatever they did to you, you shouldn't blame them all. Not all human are the same."

"Why did I even join the X-Men in the first place..." Polaris asked herself as she walked away from Kitty.

Havok gently grabbed her shoulder, "because, Lorna, you wanted to make a different. You want peace just like the rest of us. You wanted to find out for sure if you're Magento's daughter."

Polaris shrugged and walked away. That's when she notice two figure from afar fighting. "Hey, is that... Gambit?"

Kitty and the other rushed to the scene, "It's them. But what are they going?"

"Only one way to find out, come on, let's go!" Havok stated as he ran toward Wolverine and Gambit.

"Kitty?" Piotr asked as they neared the sight.

"I think they're under some sort of mind control." Shadowcat answered knowing that was what her boyfriend was asking. "Professor told me about this just as soon as I joined the X-Men."

"How do we stop it?" Havok asked.

"I'll do it." Polaris answered.

Before Wolverine knew it, he was flowing into the air. He could not move a muscle in his bone, while Gambit was being held back by Colossus, who is still in his steel form for protection.

"Snap out of it, guys!" Kitty ordered. After slapping them both senselessly in order to pull them back into the real world. Wolverine look at Kitty. "Where is Rogue and Bobby?"

"Rogue... Bobby?" Logan questioned because he is still not out of it completely.

"De Brotherhood got 'er." Remy answered.

"Mystique was Popsicle all along. It also appear that Nightcrawler is with them." Wolverine finished.

"Nightcrawler?" Kitty asked, "What do you mean? He would NEVER join them!"

"I don't think he's doing this under his own will." Wolverine answered, "this could be that guy who controlled mine and Gumbo here's mind."

"What do we do from here?" Havok asked.

"We go after t'em and get Roguey bac'." Remy replied, only to be disagreed with.

"No, Gumbo, we have to talk to Chuck about this."

MNMNMNMNMNM  
MNMNMNMNMNM

_"Rogue, chere, wake up." the Remy psyche ordered the sleeping Rogue psyche the so many times n about one hour. _

Finally, Rogue eyes begin to open, only to see everything starting to disappear. "Remy, what's going on? The last time I remember was... Mystique..."

"Dat's right, chere." Remy answered. "Dis is Mystique's doing."

"What is she doing to me!" Rogue growled angrily.

"She's trying to erase yo' memories and replace t'em wit' false ones." Remy replied. "One dat yo' a Brotherhood since yo' ran away from home. One dat yo' hate de X-Men and Remy. If she succeed, Remy will disppear forever..."

"How do ya know this, Remy?" Rogue asked suspiously.

"Roguey, it's startin' t'effect you," Remy said as his body started to disappear. "Remy knows, because he can feel all de pain dat de Mastemind man is givin' yo'. He can feel all t'ese changes goin' on. But always remember... Je t'aime pour toujours et toujours"

"REMY!" He disappeared.

MNMNMNMNMNM  
MNMNMNMNMNM

Rogue eyes snapped open to see a room full of people staring at her. Nightcrawler was teleportng throughout the room. Pyro with his arm around a girl she knows as her best friend, Wanda Maximoff through the false memory. Nightcrawler was her foster brother. And her foster mother, Raven Darkholme, also known as Mystique stepped in front of her.

"I got a surprise for you, my darling." Mystique replied in an evil tone.

Rogue smirked. "What is it mother?"

"Come and see," Mystique replied.

Rogue stood up and followed Mystique into the torture chamber. There he was, her worse and most hated enemy, Iceman.

With the memory that Rogue was given, Iceman had tried to kill her number of times. He succeed once, but the Brotherhood brought her back to life. "Yah mean, Ah can play wit' him?"

"Be my guest." Mystique said as she allowed Rogue in. If this goes as she planned, then everything is perfect.

Bobby look at Rogue's cold emerald eyes with his pained eyes ice cold blue eyes. He was glad to see her, yet he have this feeling in his gut that he shouldn't trust her and that he should try to run.

Nightcrawler, Pyro, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, and a few others surrounded the place to watch. Rogue walked around Iceman.

"Good ta see yah again." Rogue said.

"Rogue... this is not you." Iceman begin.

"Shut up!" Rogue snarl and kicked his body. "This is the last yah see of humanity, Popsicle. Time ta turn off the lights..."

Rogue left the chamber seconds later to recieve hands being clapped. She had finished the job. An X-Man is dead. While two more are under Mystique's influences through a mutant known as Mastermind.

_This is perfect, my children are with me, now the X-Men won't have a change!"_

**MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM  
THE  
END!****  
MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM**

**A/N:** Sorry to end it that way, but I love it! There will be a sequel, don't worry. I know that the sequel to this story will be call... "Make Me Believe," So watch out for it in late Summer or early Autumn. Kay? It's almost 3AM... I have been finishing this up for you guys since 10:30... nonstop...

**Translation: **Je t'aime pour toujours et toujours -- _I love you forever and always_


End file.
